


The Greenwood Remembers

by FeanorsFandoms



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Mental Illness, Mention of Legolas, Mention of the fellowship, Minor AU, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Image Issues, Slightly triggering, The OCs aren't super terrible I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeanorsFandoms/pseuds/FeanorsFandoms
Summary: The air had become fouler since the Battle of the Five Armies. Thorin's death and Legolas' departure only added to the bitterness of your post-war existence. Your entire life you bordered between the human world and that of a vagabond. Now, with the promise of a new life, you are forced to asmiliate to elvish society.





	1. Silken Woman

"(Y/n)" Thranduil spoke, as he lead you through the halls towards your new room. "I want you to feel welcomed here"

"That's a first..." You sighed, gripping the book Ori had given you tightly. Thranduil cocked an eyebrow and you shook your head. "I didn't mean to insult your kindness, I was just saying how..."

"How you aren't used to being welcomed" Thranduil breathed out "I know" 

Thranduil came to a stop and stood before a fair sized wooden door, one of the few in the hallway. Taking a key out of his breast pocket, he unlocked it and pushed open the door. Inside was a large queen sized bed with white sheets and a mahogany canopy and bed frame to match. Another door led to the bathroom. There was a large bureau to the right of it, and in the corner near a series of large windows was a make-up table, closet, and a dress mannequin. You walked inside, your eyes brimming with tears. Slowly you caressed the sheets of the bed, enjoying the soft feeling.

"I can't remember the last time I've slept in a bed" You said shakily, though a small smile was on your face "or if I ever have..."

 "I..." Thranduil began "I want you to know that you can come to me...for anything. Be it financial issues or...coping"

"Thank you," You said, laying down on your bed hugging the book close, not facing him "But I think I'll rest for now"

Thranduil nodded and closed the door. You waited for a bit, waited for his foot steps to disappear into the distance. Then when no other sounds could be heard you cried, you wept harder than you ever had in your entire life. Sobbing into your pillow your mind recalled all the pain today had put you through. Thorin's face flashed in and out of your mind and Fili and Kili's death. Parting ways with Bilbo and Gandalf.

That's when the shakiness set in.

Running half limping into the bathroom you emptied what little food you had in your stomach into the toilet, gripping onto the seat for dear life. You puked till your body could offer you no more, but the uncomfortable jolting never left, thats when the pain became apparent. The wounds you had earned previously felt as if they were reopening, like they were revisiting the past. A ring bounced around in your brain, a ring so loud and unbearable you thought your ears were bleeding. You raised a shaky hand to your chest and squeezed at the dirty linen as to seek some sort of consolation. Froth trickled down and out of your mouth and onto your chin...it felt like you were dying. The ringing sound took over your mind until you were consumed by black.

~

You jolted awake in cold sweats, panting heavily. You sat up and touched your ears...no blood. All previous feelings had disappeared but the unsteadiness in your legs told you that you had been passed out in the bathroom for awhile. Unwillingly you climbed into bed and spent the rest of the night starring into space, holding your stomach area reassuringly. 

__________________________

 

"We will be eating in the great hall tonight, there is to be a grand celebration" Tauriel said as she helped you acquaint yourself with your new room. It had only been a day since you had moved into Mirkwood and you were already expected to attend a some stupid party. "You must wear something nice"

"I have nothing nice" You grunted plainly, putting away some of your old clothes into a wooden bureau. "Soooo, I don't have to go right?"

"We will find you something nice," Tauriel chuckled "and _you're_ going!"

You flopped down on your large and plushy bed. "I don't see why I have to come, I'm no one to those people"

"It is to honor those who fought in the great war" Tauriel sighed, folding a random dress shirt away. As a gift from the king, he granted you clothes, casual wear really.

You scoffed, still on your back " _Honor?_ No, he'll hold a grand feast for his aristocrat friends, the high ranking generals and such. The ones who  _actually_ fought will be serving them food and wine!"

"We needn't stay the whole time, we can slip out when everyone's drunk past their wits"

You rolled to your side and inhaled, taking in the scent of the cotton sheets, and the tall stone walls that incased your new room. 

"Look..." Tauriel began, laying down a pair of pants gently "You're frightened, you don't want those people to look at you, to wonder things...and make a joke of you" Though you hated to admit it...she was right. She couldn't be more right.

"And what about you..." You said, sitting up and facing Tauriel, a desolate look on your face "you must be scared out of your wits"

"I am scared, so scared I feel like collapsing just thinking about it. But..." Tauriel extended her reach to you, an unfolded cloth in hand. Tauriel's kind face was serious and strong, her leadership side showing. "I know where my duties lie; and if you intend to stay here, so must you" 

Nodding and returning the look, you gripped her hand. "Together?"

"Together."

_______________________________

"Okay, okay, sooo" You said, walking out of your room. Tauriel trailing behind you and shutting the door. "When is this  _grand ball_ exactly?"

"Sunset" Tauriel replied simply. "You have time, it's barely only noon"

"Ugh" You groaned, "I just want to get it over with—Besides, what do we do from now until then?"

"We'll get you a dress—" Tauriel began.

"Ehehehhh, I mean I'm already going so do I have to..." She gave you a playful glare, shutting you up.

"Then,' She continued "I'll give a general tour of our Kingdom, or really the places you'll ever need to know"

"Why not do the tour first and the dress later?" You say, shrugging innocently. Tauriel cocked an eyebrow and grabbed you by your elbow.

"Off to the tailors!" She chimed, dragging you through the stone hallways.

After what seemed like a good twenty minutes of walking you arrived at a small building. The windows were dark, the silhouettes of mannequins, hats, and dresses could be made out. It was pretty cute and had a wooden sign hanging off to the side by metal chain. Elvish in purple ink was spelled out on sign, though you had not an idea what it said. 

"Welcome Madame Allora's tailoring and dress shop. She's the finest seamstress we common elves can afford" Tauriel said, hand on the door knob "Or, that's at least what she says" 

Tauriel pushed open the door. The inside of the shop was as dark as it appeared to be on the outside, the only source of light coming from the world beyond the window. Dust floated around in the air and coated almost every piece of furniture, fabric, and sewing tool. It looked like this place hadn't seen business in a couple of years...or a decade.

Soon after the door was opened a bell rang and almost on cue an extremely short women hobbled out of the back. She was the shortest elf you've ever seen in fact. She had long light brown hair that was tied up in an extremely messy bun, pencils and such stuck out at random ends. She also had small eyes that were squinting, even though there was little light in the dress shop.

"Tauriel, my dear! You're back from your quest!"

"I am, Madame Allora. I was—"

"Tell me alllll about it"

"I will, but—"

"Ohhh, you've brought a friend!" She said ecstatically, walking over to you and shaking your hand vigorously. Though she was small her grip was strong and the handshake nearly made you fall on your ass. "Helloooo, my name is Madame Allora. And yours might beee?"

"(Y-Y/n)" You stuttered, utterly surprised at this woman's energetic attitude. Tauriel sighed in the background, face palming as she watched the seen unfold. Madame Allora released your hand and you clenched your teeth in pain, the woman had a vice grip.

"A very pretty name for a very pretty pretty girl!" She pinched your cheek "Such nice (s/c) skin, and those eyes, my dear! They seem awfully familiar!" She giggled

She turned to face Tauriel again, "Tauriel, my dear! You're back from your quest!"

"Madame!" Tauriel said, her patience thinning "I need a dress!"

"A dress? Why on earth would you need a dress?"

"I-it's not for me. (Y/n) needs one for the ball tonight"

"Are you not going to wear a dress to his Majesty's celebration?"

"Of course I am, but (Y/n)—"

"Then why do you need a dress?" Madame Allora's face was scrunched with honest confusion.

You leaned over to Tauriel and whispered your best, trying to not move your mouth " _this woman is batshit crazy..."_

Tauriel gave you a look and you shrugged. 

 "Madame," Tauriel tried once again, more slowly and calmly this time "I need a dress for my friend"

Allora paused for a bit and smiled brightly "Why didn't you just say so?!" She ran into back at amazing speed.  

Cluttered noises and loud bangs could be heard. Fabrics, frilly dresses that looked from a different time of fashion were being thrown about viciously. "AH! Here it issss!!" She called from the back.

She hobbled over to the two of you and lay before you a dark blue dress. Slowly you traced your finger down the skirt, feeling the material. It was silky and cool to the touch. Along the low dipping neckline were that gems decorated the edges, making it sparkle. The sleeves were draped, almost as long as the entire dress itself.

"Isn't it lovely, my dear?" She said, admiring the dress as well "It will bring out those big beautiful (e/c) eyes of yoursss!" 

"Yes, it is quite lovely..." You trailed off slightly. You weren't much into dresses, to you they were a harsh reminder of your place in this world. A place under men. But even you couldn't resist the alluring shade of blue.

"We can put a waist piece on for you, my dear. Slim waisted women are the new thing! But you have that covered for the most paaart!" Allora cooed, eyeing you kindly.

"You are very kind!" You say quickly, standing up and bowing deeply "I swear I won't get it dirty!" 

"Don't bother, my dear!" She said, "It's yours!" 

Your lip quivered and you bit your tongue. "THANK YOU!!" You bowed even deepened. Tauriel smiled and Allora chuckled as the two watched you hold back tears of happiness. 

______________________

 "You've seen Madame Allora's shop," Tauriel said as you two passed through a small courtyard "now it's time to see the rest of the kingdom!"

"Speaking of the kingdom..." You eyed the various open walk ways that led god knows where and saw not a single soul. "Where is everybody?"

"Getting ready for the celebration, no doubt"

"Shouldn't we as well?"

Tauriel chuckled, "Ohh, so you care now?" 

"N-no that's not!" You blushed "I just don't want to be unprepared is all..."

"Worry not, my friend" Tauriel hummed "There's much time before this evening!"

_______________________________

"This is the entrance to the library" Tauriel pointed a great wooden arc. You peeked in and your eyes widened with amazing. A two story, no three story library. Each floor was stacked with hundreds of books. Lounge chairs and couches were scattered about and you just barley see a large fireplace at the near end of the library. Few elves were in the library, and the ones that were paid no mind to you two.

"I'll check this place out once I get settled in..."

Tauriel nodded in agreement "It is quite nice...Come, there is more to be seen" 

You followed Tauriel closely, suddenly your ears caught the sound of laughter and chatter. Peering over the stone railing you looked down to the waters beneath the kingdom. Shrugging it off you continued walking until the same sound echoed off the wall and back into your ears. 

"What the..." Looking down again your eyes finally caught sight of a platform kind of thing...It was fairly big and on the inside were tables and chairs along with a large barrel of alcohol. About 20 elves sat down sat down their, cheering and laughing. Aristocrats? No, it wasn't fancy enough, that's when you realized what they were wearing. The same clothes Tauriel had given you when you were impersonating being a guard, the same clothes Legolas and the other elves were wearing when the found you in the forest. "Hey, Tauriel"

"Yes?" She replied 

"What's that?" You said, pointing down at the platform.

Tauriel frowned deeply, "That is where the silvan guard usually gathers once they come back from a patrol..."

"Oh, cool. Will we visit that place too?" 

"No!" Tauriel answered quickly. "I-I mean, we don't want to bother them or anything..." She added quickly after. Tauriel pulled a stray strand of hair behind her ear and walked away "Have I showed you the common dinning hall yet?" She called out.

You tilted your head as she walked away, wondering why she reacted like that. Shaking it off you followed her quick pace "No, not yet!"   


	2. Dancing and other Strange Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand ball holds many surprises, some good some badddd

You and Tauriel were on a large balcony, she leaned against the railing revealing the 200 foot drop while you sat on it. You had a perfect view of the world outside, golden read leaves decorated the sick trees making Mirkwood look like a see of flame. Faintly in the distance you could make out the lonely mountain, though you tried to avoid it's stone gaze. The chilly wind of winter blew through your (h/l) (h/c) hair, along with Tauriels long red locks. The two of you just admired the view, not bothering to say anything. The sun started to sink into the west, making the sky purple red.

"The sunset looks really pretty from up here..." You say, sighing and swinging your legs.

Tauriel matched your sigh and closed her eyes, enjoying the fresh air. "Yes, it does...I used to come here and watch the stars when I was off duty"

"I'll make sure to do that too...eventually"

"Why not tonight?" Tauriel breathed out, smiling. 

"Yeah...tonight" Closing your eyes you leaned back.

.

.

.

"THE BALL!!" Tauriel screamed. You jolted awake and nearly fell from the balcony, leaning backwards you shifted your weight so that you would fall onto the floor of the balcony. With a painful slap you landed on your back.

"Ow—Tauriel, what the hell?!"  You sat up, rubbing your backside.

"The ball (Y/n)!" Tauriel yelled frantically, your eyes widened with realization "We're late for the ball!" 

___________________________________________

You stumbled about your room, throwing off your white tunic into a random corner. You all but ripped your pants off and flung them onto your bed. Looking around your room you searched for the white box that contained the new dress given to you by Madame Allora. Catching sight of it you opened the box and traced your finger down the cold material, your heart pace slowed and your panic had died down slightly.

_Knock Knock_

Soft knocking came from the door. You were down on your knees, practically naked except for your underwear, huddled over a box. When you heard another knock coming from the door you panicked and looked around, looking for some kind of robe or anything to cover you. Finding nothing you growled with annoyance. The knock repeated itself once more, but this time the knob started to turn. They were coming in! You sprang at the door handle and slammed it shut. 

"Lady (Y/n)?" A voice called from outside, a  _male_ voice. 

You panicked "This is she, and I'm not your lady...how can I help you?" 

"Yes, but uhm, may I come in?" He turned the knob and tried to push in.

"NO!" You yelled, slamming it shut again, "I mean!—It's a mess in here!—Yes, quite messy, far too embarrassing!" 

"Oh, I see..." He paused "Well, King Thranduil has sent you a gift and two maids to dress you, Lady (Y/n)"

"Gifts?" You said, opening the door slightly, peeking outside into the hall. Five elves stood before you, the two maids that were promised, two guards clad in traditional Mirkwood armor and spears, and the ellon that had addressed you. He wore dark red silk robes and a silver crown adorned his head, he also carried with him a small wooden box. He must be some kind of royal messenger or something. He scanned your face until his eyes fell upon your shoulder and slightly revealed collar bone. 

"MY LADY, I WAS NOT AWARE YOU WERE UNDRESSED!!" His face burst into color and he bowed. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR TRYING TO PUSH IN ON YOU--YOU TWO!" He snapped his fingers at the maids "Get in there and dress her!!"

The maids jumped at the tone in his voice and hurried into your room. You yelped as they pushed in, trying to cover your naked body. 

"Lady (Y/n)" The male elf called after you.

"I'm not your lady," You snapped "and what?" 

"King Thranduil's gift...!" He handed you the small box and you took it, it was rather heavy.

"Well uhm...thank you!" You said, slamming the door shut.

______________________________________

 

You stood atop a small vanity stool, looking in a full length mirror as the two maids dressed you. Madame Allora's dress truly did bring out your eyes...The maids had done up your hair. It looked like a bee hive with swirls in it in your opinion. Strands near each of your ears were exaggerated, teased, and curled and were made to frame your face. The strands dipped down beyond your neck to nearly your collar bones. You lifted your arms as one of the maids put on the waist piece, It was a strand of silk, a silver color. The maid also brought out a thin silver medallion that seemed to be the center piece of the waist band. 

"The dress is beautiful, M'lady" The maid says, adjusting the band "It becomes you"

"Thank you...a-and no need to call me 'M'lady', I'm no lady" The maid bowed her head and stepped back as the other maid approached you with the small box. Thranduil's gift apparently.

"King Thranduil's gift" She said, opening it. Inside the box was a necklace made of white gems and the chain made of silver, the center piece was a large blue diamond in the middle. Around the necklace, the gems of Lasgalen dotted the inside. 

"Huh...?" You breathed, slightly confused.

"They're for your hair, M'Lady" 

"Oh...of course" You say, slightly embarrassed 

______________________________________

Loud music could be heard as you made your way to the source of it, you took your time though. You were dreading this moment since this morning. Tauriel caught sight of you as you walked slowly towards the great hall. "You're here!" She said, walking up to you. Tauriel wore a soft green dress, her hair was in similar style. You couldn't notice anything beyond that, you were in a panicked state. 

"Barely, I feel like my soul's left my body..."

Tauriel held your hand "You'll be fine..." She led you to the source of the bright light, loud music, and even louder chatter. "and besides, you look great!" 

As you entered the hall you had to squint your eyes. Giant chandleries hung from the seemingly mile long ceiling and the sparkling glasses, candelabra, and silverware only added to the rooms unbearable glow. A grand staircase led down to the floor where everyone was chatting and cheering in celebration. Two guards stood at either side of the entrance and the male elf that had given you the gifts stood off to the side near the railing of the staircase. Tauriel walked up to him and showed him a slip of paper, he nodded and turned towards the room. Absolute horror plastered itself on your face as you realized what he was about to do. 

"Tauriel of Greenwood, and the Lady (Y/n) Half-elven!" He shouted in a snobbish voice. The chattering and chinking of glasses had stopped and all eyes were on you. Whispering spread throughout the nobles, but you couldn't make anything out from where you were standing. Your legs began to shake and a loud ringing noise filled your ears...oh god, you were about to faint.

"(Y/n)..." Tauriel whispered, tugging at your hand "come on..."

Slowly, Tauriel forced you to descend the great staircase, closing the distance between you and almost certain death. Every single step was watched, not one movement you made was gone unseen. Once you finally reached the bottom you felt like you could throw up. Tauriel noticed this and directed you to the side of the room. 

"Let's get a drink!" As you were led away from the center of the crowd the chatter and clinking of glasses began to arise again and you said a  silent thank you.

_His Lord Anagolin and the Lady Eloen_

"Are you alright?" Tauriel handed you a small glass filled with blood red wine. You took it gladly and nearly drank all of it in one swig.

"I'm alive if that's what you mean..." 

_Lady Mariona and daughter Liluth_

"Don't worry, before long they'll begin the dancing—"

"Dancing?!" You nearly spit out your drink.

"Of course..."

_His Lord Belanor and daughter Belloura_

"What kind of party would it be without dancing?" 

Sighing, you raised your glass in defeat "Touché..." 

_His Lord General and Lady Siltral_

The nobles all 'awed' and cheered at the mention of this name. You turned to see what the big deal was. A family, the  _Siltral_ 's apparently, descended the stairs with grace and a feeling of superiority. There were five of them. The two in front were no doubt the Lord and Lady Siltral and the three in back must be their children, two brothers and one sister. Lord Siltral had pale blond hair and a cruel face to match; as did the rest of the family. The brothers, twins born a year or two apart, were tall and muscular looking, they also looked like muscle heads the way they were smiling at the noble ladies, making them faint. Lady Siltral was a striking woman, her eyes scanned the crowd, probably looking for people that interested her. Your eyes eventually fell upon the daughter.

"Lord and Lady Siltral..." Tauriel breathed out, a bit of annoyance laced within her tone. "One of the most highest ranking 'lords and ladies' in the Kingdom. Lord Siltrla is King Thranduil's most trusted war advisee, he's a cruel man. I wouldn't advocate making any such contact with him. Lady Siltral is a snake, she seeks nothing more than power and wealth. Their two sons, Allain and Alok, absolute brutes and with the intelligence to match..."

"And their daughter?"  

"Nylian Siltral..." Nylian treaded not far behind her father, she seemed to enjoy the looks of the nobles. Her nose was high in the air as she flaunted her, you admit unwilling, beautiful looks. "She was one of the elleths promised to Legolas" 

Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest at the mention of his name. "Promised?"

"Yes...All great monarchies must have a healthy bloodline. The prince was presented with candidates for a wife,  _she_ was most favorable. Promised means they cannot court with another man whilst they are _promised_ to the prince"

"Wh-why? Did he have any say?"

"None at all. They say the prince chooses his princess, but it's really just the Kings decision in the end"

"Ah...so I'm guessing I should stay away from her?"

"Yes, but it'll be hard to though"

"Why?"

"She's head of the Silvan guard" 

You looked at Tauriel in slight shock, "A noble in charge of the Silvan guard? Does she have any fighting skills?"

"Some," Tauriel groaned "but not enough to earn her that title. Nylian uses the power of her family name, any elf would be stricken with fear if they were to hear _Siltral_ used against them...That's how she got the job, for political reasons and to be closer to Legolas. You can thank her family name for that."

You only continued to watch her as she made her down the staircase. Suddenly her head turned towards you, and her icy blue eyes met your (e/c) ones. You felt so insignificant in her cool gaze, not wanting to hold the stare any longer you turned away and poured yourself another glass of wine.

"So when does his majesty arrive" You say curtly.

  
Tauriel gave you a look, "Soon, and try to be the least bit respectful. He is your king now"

"I may live under his roof...but nobody is my king" You say quietly "nobody"

  
Tauriel was about to respond but caught her tongue as the lights above grew dim. You looked around in slight confusion as the entire room was rather dark. A faint light was fixed on the top of the stairs, soon Thranduil emerged from the entrance of the hall. He looked...other worldly. He wore his tall silver twigged crown and some extremely expensive looking clothes to match. Everyone dipped into a deep curtsy as he descended the stairs. Not wanting to stick out even more, you leaned down next to Tauriel who was also deep in her respects.

  
"What a show off" You whispered to her, smiling uncontrollably.

  
"Shh!" She hissed back. Thranduil walked the entire length of the ballroom until he ascended onto a platform with a large throne on top of it. There was another, smaller one beside it...Must've been for Legolas. He turned to face the room and he raised his hand, suddenly everyone stood up and looked at their king. You rised along with Tauriel and watched Thranduil as he basked in the glow of his own greatness. 

"My friends and my people..." He began, "Today, we stand here in thanks of the young ellons who sacrificed their lives in the great battle of the five armies." 

"and elleths..." you whispered. 

"But no other army fought more valiantly than that of the elves of Greenwood!" Elves around you were nodding in agreement, some even cried out. 

You gripped your glass tightly with anger "Wrong..."

"No man or dwarf on that battlefield showed such courageousness as that of the elves. Willing to sacrifice their eternal light for a cause not their own..."

"Wrong again..." You seethed.

"Yet again, our help goes unnoticed by the dwarves" 

The crowd was now booing and hissing, you looked around at them shocked. Could they be this misinformed?

"But this night is not about them!" He yelled over the booing "This night is about the great ellons who fought hard to insure our kingdoms safety" A young elf approached the king from the side, and handed him a glittering chalice full of wine. "A toast...to Lord General Siltral and his two sons for participating in the great cause!" 

 _Hear hear!_ They all called. Nobles spread out so everyone could get a view of Lord Siltral, they all clapped with enthusiasm and he raised his glass as a 'welcome'. 

"A toast to Lord Thurinor Nænarian! For sketching the war tactics!" 

_Hear Hear!_

Thurinor? Why did that name sound so familiar...When the nobles finally parted seas to reveal this Thurinor you instantly remembered. He was the one that said something in elvish to you, it was probably rude guessing from his tone. Looking at him better now...he was a tall man with long raven black hair and fair skin. His face seemed to always be in a condescending sneer but he was beautiful nonetheless. Crude but beautiful. The way he so obviously held himself above others angered you, you wanted nothing more than to knock him down a few pegs.  Thurinor looked over at you just as the thought crossed your mind, you both held eye contact for a solid ten seconds before you looked away. 

"And now my friends, let us not forget this night...." Thranduil continued "Let the dancing commence!"

All the nobles let out loud cheers and the orchestra began to play an upbeat tune. They all made a large circle into the middle already beginning to take partners by the arm. Soon you realized their feet leaped and slid in the same manor of _Ängsälvor_ , an old elvish dance. One of the few you knew for some reason...

"Let's go sit down" Tauriel led you over to a circular table draped in fancy cloth and adorned with even fancier cutlery and a beautiful vase of flowers. 

"I hope no one asks me to dance..." You grumbled, resting your head on the table. 

"Why? It'll be fun!" Tauriel chimed. 

"Not with these people"

"(Y/n) you must give them a chance"

"A chance for them to what? Mock my filthy bloodline?" 

Tauriel only grimaced and continued to drink her wine, not wanting to let the conversation further. 

__________________________

The festivities carried on for about a half hour until you sat up and looked around. Everyone was still dancing and drinking and spinning around like idiots. Thankfully no one had asked you to dance, nor Tauriel for that matter. 

"Is it almost over?" 

"God no," Tauriel sighed "it's not even close to half way done."

"How long do these things usually last?" 

"Depends on the occasion, really...I've seen one last for two days straight" An exaggerated moan of disapproval escaped your lips and you gulped down the rest of the wine.

"Well, I think it's safe to say we can leave now. We've been here for long enough" You stood up and adjusted your dress. 

"Is the lady leaving so soon?" A venomous voice cooed. Thurinor stood at the other side of the table and looked at you with a disturbing smirk. 

"My Lord Thurinor" Tauriel bowed her head. 

"Do not bow your head to me, dwarf loving scum" He hissed, barely looking at Tauriel. "You don't deserve to"

"Use your better judgement, she is a war hero!" You seethed. Tauriel's head hung low despite your attempt to redeem her honor.

"A criminal more like" He chuckled.

"We're leaving..."

"Not without dancing, surely" Thurinor chided, he extended his elbow, seeking for you to take it. Instead you looked on at him with disgust. 

"I'm sorry, I don't dance" You said turning away, though you were stopped when a hand gripped your wrist. 

"I'm afraid I must insist!" He growled, dragging you away from the table and into the inner circles of the ballroom. Thurinor propped you up, holding your hand and your waist tightly, almost making sure you wouldn't run away. He then began to spin the two of you in a waltz, barely keeping up with the pace and different steps  you nearly fell over multiple times but his iron grasp wouldn't let you. 

"See," Thurinor leaned down and whispered into your ear, "you're quite the attraction to these people" You looked around, confused at what he said. That's when you noticed that most of the nobles eyes were on you, the elleths gave you jealous glares and the ellons sent you looks that made your stomach flip. "I must admit..." He pulled you closer to him, making your chest make contact with his. "You look ravishing...for a half-elf" He adds. You tried to pull away but the more you did the closer he squeezed you to him. It got to the point where it was slightly painful.

"I'm guessing that's supposed to be a compliment" You muttered

"I was confused"

"I can't see why, your genius is imeasurable" You said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I wondered why our king would take you in like the helpless dog you are, but then I heard he made a promise to his son...Though I think it's more than that~" 

You leaned back slightly "My admittance had a price" 

"You really are a fool," He laughed "Our king already has those gems, what do you think is in your hair?"

"Maybe he is just  _loyal_  to his son!" 

"Or maybe" Thurinor lowered his hand so that he was caressing and squeezing your back side, "he wants someone to keep his bed warm" 

This time it was your turn to laugh "Don't be ridiculous" You said grabbing his hand and moving it back to your waist.

"You know so little...and your little dwarf lover friend hasn't even told you!" 

"Told me what?" You asked, now slightly worried. 

"Don't tell me you can't see the lust in our kings eyes?" An epiphany had struck you within that moment, all those times and heated glares...the thought disgusting you "And the light goes off in your empty head!" He chimed, noticing how your eyes slightly widened. 

"Tauriel—She-she doesn't know! She wouldn't—"

"Not too many nights from now a man will be sent to your room" He interrupted, "You will be escorted to the King's chambers and...you can figure out the rest from there~"  

"...You're disgusting..." You said, pulling away. 

Thurinor shrugged, not the least bit effected by your comment "It's the truth, and you should be thankful that I warned you. Maybe if you're lucky enough, when the King's done with you I'll send a man to fetch you as well~ But no matter how hard you try, little half-elf, you'll _never_ be one of us!" The music slowed and eventually came to a stop, signaling the end of the song. Thurinor bowed in a sarcastic respect "My Lady" he said and walked away.

As soon as he did you were nearly run over by a herd of noble ellons, surrounding you and asking you for a dance and commenting on how beautiful you looked. Completely overwhelmed, you didn't answer any of them. You could only think of your disturbing conversation you had with Thurinor just then.

_____________________________________

 

"What did lord Thurinor have to say?" Tauriel said as you slowly walked back to the table. "I saw him...touch you—"

" _P_ _lease_ don't remind me" You said quickly, just the thought of his hands on your body was too much. 'If Legolas were here...' You began to think, but you stopped yourself.

"I'm sorry. He is rather a disgusting ellon" She whispered, glancing over at him. He was flirting with three noble women who were already looking rather lustful. "But unfortunately he's _very_ popular..."

You followed her gaze and looked towards him, you had a feeling you'd just witnessed the _real_ Thurinor whilst he held you prisoner in a waltz. The thought of him made you shiver.

"Will you dance, Tauriel?" 

"Not unless someone asks me. Which I doubt they will..."

"And why is that?"

"I'm a traitor"

"We're traitors, you and I" You said, holding her hand "We're both traitors..."

"Lady (Y/n)" A voice called.

"What now?!" You say, turning your head aggressively. It was the same damn elf, the one that brought the diamonds and the one that presented you to the nobles.

"King Thranduil is requesting your presence"

"You've got to be joking..." You say, slightly desperately.

"I'm afraid I am not joking, M'Lady"

"Go," Tauriel said, fake smiling. But the smile was weak and unconvincing  "I'm sure it's nothing"

" _Mmrgh_...Well," You said, facing the elf "lead the way"

_____________________________

The ellon lead you through a sea of nobles, every time you passed they seemed to stop mid conversation. You were like a circus attraction to these people and you hated it. Lowering your head, you tried your best not to meet their haughty gaze. The elf lead you two a small staircase that was to the side of the ballroom, as you climbed it your heart beat quickened.

"Wait" You said, suddenly stopping.

"Is something wrong, Lady (Y/n)?" He asked, confused.

"Yes..." You tried to stall time as much as you could "Wh...What is your name?"

He looked rather surprised, but his eyes softened "Ruven"

"Th-thank you"

"Shall I continue?" 

"Yes..." You sighed.

When you reached the top of the stairs where you were met by a dark purple velvet drape, Ruven parted it so that you could step through. It was like a theatre box, except it was tucked away from the world. Hid in the dark by a towering pillar and protected from eyes by more drapes.

"Lady (Y/n) as requested, my King" Ruven said, bowing. Only then did you notice the top of Thranduils head and the pointy ends of his crown. Thranduil lay on a large fainting couch, there was a small table next to him with exotic looking fruits and a bottle of wine. He simply raised a hand as to dismiss Ruven. Ruven bowed once more and closed the drapes, you could hear his footsteps as he walked down the stairs.

It was quiet for a moment until Thranduil finally spoke "Come" He beckoned. You walked over to his side, but kept some distance. "You look beautiful" He said, his voice slightly weary.

Getting a closer look at Thranduil he did look different, he looked more tired and upset. It definitely wasn't the same Thranduil that gave the speech some time ago. But his eyes...they still held that same look behind them. "Thank you..." You said quietly.

"Sit" He commanded. You turned and looked around for a spare chair and saw that a small one was behind you. You took a seat but Thranduil growled "Not there...here"

Your heart nearly drop when he said that. Soon your body started to overheat and you played with your hands and the sleeves of your dress as you walked over and took a seat on the open space of the couch. 

"You understand me," He said, lazily "don't you (Y/n)?"

"U-uh...I don't know what you mean..." You stuttered.  

" _These_ people..." He growled, motioning his hand towards the ballroom "I've been forced to sit and laugh...accompany them to events! You hate them I know you do..."

"I barely know them--"

"Don't lie!" He interrupted, his voice laced with anger " _Never_ lie to me"

You only flinched and gave him a look, a look of annoyance. 

He suddenly chuckled and took a sip of his wine "You're not like most elf maidens, you don't throw yourself at my feet. These _noble_ elleths would kill to bed with me...I've even had a few try to seduce me"

"How interesting, now, if that's all I should le--" Thranduil sat up slowly, even while sitting he still towered over you. Shivering, you looked away.

"Have you ever been seduced?~" He whispered into your ear as he began to play with the shoulder piece of your dress. His fingers made contact with your bare skin, it held no warmth, in fact it had a strange absence of it. Thranduil began massaging and pinching at the skin in a disturbingly sensual way. Your mind raced, your brain couldn't seem to process what was going on. Slowly you lifted your hand to stop him but it seemed to have given him the wrong idea and without warning his touch travelled down to your breast.  

"Are you drunk?" You blurted out. His hand retreated and he laid back down.

"Of course, I'm afraid this wine was a little too strong" Thranduil breathed out.

"May I go?" You forced yourself to say.

"Yes," He motioned. You got up quickly and walked towards the curtain. "and (Y/n)...don't tell anyone of our conversation" 

 

You walked down the stairs quickly, eager to leave that place. Now of all times did Thurinor's words hit you the hardest. The look in Thranduil eyes...the look that you saw just then...Lust.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im bad at describing clothes and jewelry, sorry  
> Sorry for the retarded names, i knowww they're stupid  
> BUTT TOUCH  
> so many spelling errors


	3. Siltral and the Half Elf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a scene at the end of chapter 2 thats kinda important. Read back if you'd like.

"RISE AND SHINE!!" Tauriel said, bursting through the door and opening up your curtains to reveal a dark world. She was clad in her old forest guard outfit, she looked much more beautiful in that than a dress.

"Wh-what...?" You said groggily, sitting up and looking out the window "It's still dark out!"

"Five o'clock in the morning to be exact" She said, unlatching the window and letting the cold wind flow inside. You shivered and pulled the covers over your head and laid back down.

"Wake me when the sun rises" You murmured.

"Don't think so!" Tauriel ripped the covers off and you coiled into a fetal position, it was freezing "Elves apart of the guard have to get up early~"

Thats right, you joined the silvan guard when you moved here. Originally you entertained the idea, but the thought of having to wake up like this for the rest of your life in the guard made you regret your decision. "Everyday?" You said, your eyes brimmed with sadness.

"Everyday" She said cheerfully. "You'll get used to it"

"Not soon enough...!" 

Tauriel had forced you out of bed and practically threw you into the bathroom. Unwillingly you bathed yourself and preformed the other usual morning rituals. Feeling slightly more awake you splashed cool water on your face and looked in the elaborate bathroom mirror. Glittering (e/c) stared back at you, full pink lips with a slight pout spoke to you, shimmering (h/c) streams of hair danced around you. Your (s/c) face was free of blemish, cheek bones high and charming. An elegant, almost regal neck traveled down and made show of the healthy dip of your collarbones. A cut and bruised hand traveled up to touch the mirror.  Sometimes you doubted that that was you staring back. It couldn’t be, the person in the mirror was too beautiful.

A sigh escaped your lips and you walked out of the bathroom and eyed Tauriel who was now sat on your bed, waiting for you to finish."Now what?" You asked, crossing your arms.

"Now," She said, standing up "you get dressed"

A more annoyed sigh came from you this time as you walked towards the bureau and pulled open one of the cupboards. "You won't be in casual wear, my friend" She smirked, tapping her forehead, a gesture meaning to call you dull minded.

___________________

"Aren't you excited, (Y/n)?" Tauriel practically yelled, she could barely contain her joy "You're going to join the guard!"

Tauriel was leading you through the lower levels of the kingdom, a place she seldom showed you in her tour. It was darker down here, the sound of the river bellow could be heard and it brought back...good memories. You pulled at the sleeve of your new  _official_ silvan guard uniform. You wore a dark greenish grey battle dress, it was much like color of the dead leaves and ground of the forest, fitted with a similar colored corset. Across your shoulders were darkly tinted platelets of scale male. You wore dark tight leggings accompanied by high boots and leather gauntlets.  

"Are you excited?!" She said, whipping around to face you.

"Y-yeah, totally--Can't wait!" You forced out, smiling.

"Good!" Tauriel laughed. She really did miss the guard, she was truly born to do this. Not dance around with pretty noble ellons. "Are you sure you want to use those weapons though, (Y/n)?"

You looked down at the silver bow and dual knives Thorin had given you and you nodded. "Quite sure" 

"If it suits you. Anyway--" Tauriel continued to reminisce about her countless adventures in the guard. Her cheerful mood definitely made it a little easier, but you could hardly listen. You were nervous, almost as nervous as you were at the ball. 

___________________

As you neared what Tauriel had described yesterday as 'the platform' her cheerful mood had diminished into a more somber one. The voices and calls of elves could be heard as you came closer to your destination. A large wooden arc was the entrance to this place and inside were the loud elves you had just heard. Eight circular tables and benches to match scattered across the room. In the corner were giant barrels of alcohol. And the walls were decorate with bows, full quivers, swords, chest plates, and other armor. A fire pit sat idly in the center of the room, giving off a friendly and warm glow. The elves were gathered  in small groups, each chatting and smiling and even getting started on alcohol.

Tauriel came to a sudden stop just outside the entrance. Most of the color had drained from her face and her usual powerful and confident aura was replaced with a weak and trampled one.

"What's wrong?" You asked, stopping in your tracks and turning to face her.

"I can't do it, (Y/n)" She whispered, just loud enough for you to hear it. "Not after—...I can't". Immediately you grimaced, a sour taste forming in your mouth and an unease in your stomach. Tauriel saw this and she seemed to shrink even more. “What will they say...I was their leader...what will they say...”

”If I stopped every time someone said ill of me I would’ve never made it out of Bree!” You joked, but a shakiness was in your voice. Extending your hand you took hers and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "You gave me strength during the ball, now it's my turn..." 

Without another word you walked inside the platform, Tauriel in hand. The laughing and chattering had ceased and all eyes were on you, it was like the ball all over again...but this time you could hear their whispers.

_It's the captain..._

_The half-elf who traveled with..._

_Wasn't she banished?_

You smiled your best smile and bowed slightly. "Uhm, hi..." You began "Me and my friend Tauriel...we’ve been assigned to join the guard. We’ll do our best!"

An ellon stepped forward " _Mankoi naa lle sinome?"_ he said rather rudely. 

"Forgive me, but I don’t speak Sindarin." You offered a forced smile.

"I wasn't talking to you, half-elf!" He spat. Your eye twitched with irritation but you kept your cool. 

" _Amin lava_ " Tauriel said quickly, "We have only come to join the guard, I expect no elevation to my former position..."

"You do not belong here," He hissed "not after you abandoned the kingdom for some  _filthy dwarf_ "

"What did you say...?" Anger seethed deep within you like a restless inferno. The ellon challenged you with an equally hateful look, before you could process what to say the words had already left your mouth. “I wonder, will the same poison drip from mouth when my sword is nestled between your rib cage?”

The ellon looked taken aback, some gasped, and others stood to their feet fearing you might follow through with your threat. Your body tensed and you pushed your feet apart slightly, mentally and physically preparing yourself for a fight. Tauriel could only watch on in silent horror. The atmosphere quickly shifted and the warm fire could not melt away the icy mood of the room.

"That's enough!" A voice called before any threat could be followed through. An elf, clad in similar guard armor approached the three of you. The ellon who had called you out bowed his head and backed away, the rest of the elves followed suit. The elf who had stopped the quarrel must've been of high rank.

Your eyes traveled to the one who had saved the moment and you nearly collapsed. At first glance you mistook him for Legolas, your heart thrashed around in your rib cage and your hands became damp with a nervous sweat. You backed up slowly and gripped at a bit of fabric from Tauriel’s uniform, serving as the smallest insurance that if you were to faint you could steady yourself. 

But this elf had long, curly golden hair and sharp green eyes. He was very tall, almost seven feet from the looks of it and his armor hid the body of a warrior no doubt. "Tauriel..." He half whispered, acknowledging the disgraced former captain of the guard, a look of sadness on his face.

"Gireon..." She looked away, her face mirroring his. You could tell those two had a past, but you didn't dare ask, not yet. 

"And you are?" This “Gireon” inquired facing you, his previous sympathy completely gone. 

"(Y/n)” Remembering what Tauriel had said about making friends you made your way towards him and held out a hand but it still shook despite every muscle in your body screaming for it to stop. Gireon took your unconfident hand and shook it with slight hesitation, for he was unaccustomed as were most elves when it concerned the greetings of men.

"(Y/n) what?"

"Half-elven, or that's at least what they call me" Low mutters could be heard from behind you at the reiteration of your racial status. 

"Right...I'm Gireon Erothmil, son of Lord Eroth"

"Are all noble offspring involved in the _silvan_ guard?” 

“Only the ones deserving” He replies, but his tone held offense and agitation, you were angering him with your very human like mannerisms. Or lack thereof.  "So you are here to join the guard?" Addressing Tauriel more than you.

" _We_ are actually" She said, presenting you slightly to crowd. “The king has requested that she also find a place in the guard”

"The half elf? What battle experience does she have?" An elleth questioned. 

"Probably nothing more than fighting drunken humans" Another elf snickered and eventually they all joined in. You stiffened, you hadn’t known elves could be so crude. Their words, though pathetic and immature, damaged you greatly and a similar anger swelled inside you again.

“Do not doubt her,” Tauriel said in a strong voice that seemed to unnerve some of the elves, it was like she was their superior again. “She is a great warrior, with the same valor and bravery that any of you have to offer. She fought valiantly in the great battle on long side prince Legolas. Slaying the Gundabad Orc General Bolg and thwarting the orc army of the north” The elves whispered and looked around at each other in slight disbelief, you being one of them. Did Tauriel really think so highly of you?

"Do I hear our future king's name being taken in vain?" A voice made of silk flowed in from the entrance and gracefully ended Tauriel’s words. Nylian seemed to glide into the platform, her beautiful silvery golden locks danced behind her in a elegant braid. Her guard uniform was a dark blue with almost blinding white steal accents for armor, it fitted her body well and made her movements look as purposeful as a rivers flow. Her two brothers, Allain and Alok, who followed close behind wore similar attire. Each adorned with a family crest.

A sullen feeling slinked into your mind. Even in such close proximity your sharp eyes could make out no imperfections, no crack in her glowing pale skin, misplaced hair, or differing feature that might throw off the perfect symmetry of her body. Beauty had found itself in her, and an insignificance found its way into your heart and brooded. 

Those in the room bowed, along with Tauriel. The only ones left standing were you and Gireon. "' _Quel amrun,_ Nylian, Allain, Alok. _Nae saian luume'_ " Gireon dipped his head into a quick and thoughtful bow of acknowledgment.

Nylian quickly dismissed Gireon's good manner and her cold eyes travelled across until her icy gaze met your fiery one. "Why does she not bow?"

"This is one of our new recruits, (Y/n), she is ignorant to our customs...but she is learning” Gireon added. 

“(Y/n)...a name I have come to known recently, but have forgotten who exactly it belongs to” Nylian tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, a look of disinterest on her face.

”She is the half-elf of the company of Thorin Oakenshield, if I’m not mistaken” Allain voiced. Nylian’s eyes widened, her aura of calm, collected, cool, and calculating faltering for just a second.  

“That’s right, father had mentioned _it’s_ name” Alok chimed in.

"Oh, _the_ half elf I've been hearing so much about," Nylian smiled an impressively fake one but her eyes, despite her joking undertone, were both enraged and hateful. " _Rr_ _e holma ve' edan_..." Alok chuckled whilst Allain stood silently, Gireon could only grimace. 

"I don't speak Sindarin" You forced out.

"Ah, you should work on that. But in the mean time," Her voice grew dark "you should learn to bow in respect to your superiors"

You smiled in disbelief and chuckled. "You're not my superior"

"I am your future queen" She hissed. 

"You are no queen”

"(Y/n)...you must bow" Gireon breathed out in frustration. 

"'Why? She is no superior of mine. Can she handle sword better than I?"  

"Mind yourself!” Gireon commanded, your insubordination pushing him to his limitations. “As a member of the Silvan guard, protector of the woodland realm, you are expected to bow to those you serve. Do not act a fool and bow”

But you stood unmoving, your eyes still locked with Nylian’s. Gireon opened his mouth but Nylian raised a hand as a means to silence him and she walked away. Alok followed immediately behind, almost like a duckling but Allain lingered his eyes boaring into yours until he too followed his siblings.

“Welcome to the guard” She said, turning around to face before facing ahead once more and walking out of the platform, leaving everyone speechless.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mankoi naa lle sinome - Why are you here  
> Amin lava - I yield  
> Rre holma ve' edan - She smells like a human  
> Quel amrun - good morning  
> Nae saian luume - it has been too long  
> \--Super short-- Sorry.  
> Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors per usual


	4. The Silvan Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out you're a good story teller

"So when do we start going on patrol?" You asked Tauriel, stretching your legs on the forest floor preparing for your training. 

"Not long from now. Soon they’ll see your true worth, and I dare say you could even become captain of the guard and join the higher ranks" Tauriel mirrored your actions but she was far more flexible.

”And you?”

”I’ll never be captain again” Tauriel added quickly, trying to keep all bitterness from her throat. She turned to you and smiled. “But I take comfort in knowing you might”

"I doubt that," A voice called, It was Gireon's. He approached the two of you and eyed your training figure. "If you want to be apart of the guard and find yourself  _worthy_ enough you must respect those above you" He said sternly.

"Above me? They are  _not_ above me" You retorted.

"(Y/n)..." Tauriel sighed. 

"I came into this world bowing to no one, belonging to no one, and being in debt to no one. I refuse to be tied down by those that wish ill upon me and desire to stifle my character” Slowly you stood, never breaking eye contact with Gireon. “When someone bows, when someone accepts that their life belongs to another there is no return”

”You strike me as the ridiculous, unserious type, but you speak so passionately of your lack of respect for authority” Gireon noted, causing you to narrow your eyes. “But one cannot join the guard, or any official position without a respect for power in heart and mind”

” _Heart and mind!_ ” You spat.

"If you are so desperate to prove yourself then you have a fort night to prepare for the patrol of the Southern Mirkwood border" His face had an indifferent look to it, confusing you deeply. You look to Tauriel who seemed to be going pale. "Though I warn you, you'll surrounded by fellow  _inexperienced_ recruits..."

"I have no reservations against it" You replied, full of confidence that soon wavered when you saw his deep blue eyes narrow, an emotion you couldn't quite read ghosting behind them. Without another word he walked off, once he was completely out of sight Tauriel then began to speak.

"You are a fool, you know that right?"

"He offered and I accepted, what do you mean?"

"It's going to be next to impossible trying to keep you safe..." She sighed, her brow knitted with anger. 

"Tauriel, I can keep myself safe. I  _did_ survive..."  Your voice slightly trailed off, even thinking about mentioning the war gave your mouth a bitter taste.

Tauriel had seemed to have missed this and only returned your original snarky comment with a haughty stare. "I know he wishes to be rid of you, but sending an entire fleet full of new recruits to the _**Southern**_ border is a death sentence."

"How else am I supposed  _hone_ my warrior skills?"

"Whenever new recruits go on their first patrol it is with experienced warriors, at least those who know the forest." Tauriel began pacing, her index finger placed on her lip. "And the  ** _Southern_** border!" She mentioned yet again.

"North, South, East, West. What should the difference be?"

"Has it escaped your mind that _Dol_ - _Guldur_ rests on that border?"

Your heart stopped at the mention of this place but you protested. "D-Dol-Guldur? But Sauron fled into the East, the orcs as well...!"

"Do not be so sure, there are fouler things that lurk beneath the foliage"

A shaky breath escaped your lips and your face grew hard, eyes serious. "It matters not. I'm going."

 

________________

 

"My king!" Tauriel burst through the doors of her kings study, her presence neither planned nor welcomed. "I _must_ speak with you"

Thranduil was currently reading over and signing documents. His eyes flicking from left to right quickly, Thranduil’s eyes neglecting to send Tauriel even a hint of a look. "A little odd isn't it...A lowly silvan elf walks into her kings study like it is her own" 

"I mean no disrespect! But I have come to speak of (Y/n)"

Thranduil's cold gaze fell upon her but only for a moment until he went back to his papers. "I told _her_ to come to me if she finds herself in need of financial aid" 

"This is no matter of finance," Tauriel's voice lowered "she means to join a border patrol corps made entirely of new recruits"

"Oh? You should rejoice. She's finally making something of her eternal life" 

Tauriel bit back a growl, "My king, they are to patrol the southern border!"

Thranduil remained silent. His hand ceased to fidget with the white quill until he laid it down gently. 

" _Har?"_

 _"Har, Heruamin"_ Tauriel repeated. It was silent for awhile, Thranduil remained seated a hard expression was on his face like it pained him to think. " _Amin dele ten'he,_ she knows not what she is doing"

"Who conjured up such an idea?"

"My lord, that's not important, we must dismiss her from..."

" _Who_?" Thranduil hissed.

Tauriel pursed her lips, she desired not to tell of it but the possibility of saving you overcame her personal loyalties. "It was...Gireon"

An emotion of defeat washed over the kings face. "I am sorry...but there is nothing I can do"

"Nothing?! You're the king!" 

"A detail you seem to have forgotten!" Thranduil boomed "As a king, I must treat each of my subjects fairly and I have already been _far too generous_  to her. The half elf will conjugate with the corps, maybe she'll learn a thing or two on her journey" 

Tauriel bawled her fists, the same anger the day she threatened her king returning. "You can't even say her name..." Without another word Tauriel bowed and strides out of the study, utterly disgusted.  

_____________

 

It was just a night before the now popular border patrol to the south was set for departure. A party in the common hall was held for the recruits. The only one who seemed to be down was Tauriel who hadn't spoken to you at all on the walk there. You had to admit...you were terrified and the elves who were accompanying you didn't help the feeling. 

"Why so glum?" You said smiling weakly, though you knew the exact answer. Tauriel didn't respond, instead she quickened her pace. Baffled, you grabbed her shoulder. "Tauriel! What's gotten into you? you've been distancing yourself from me for a week" 

"Distancing..." Tauriel repeated, her voice shaky and she raised an accusing finger. "You know...you can be so...so stupid sometimes" Her lips quivered like that of a child on the verge of tears. 

"Why are you crying?" 

"Because...it's nothing" She turned away.

"Tauriel, c'mon..." You grabbed her hand.

"This is a death sentence, (Y/n)! The chances of you making out of this alive are so little I--!" A few tears dare spilt from her eyes and she covered her mouth. "I don't think I could bear to lose you...not right now" 

Sudden realization sank in...Oh how incredibly selfish you were. "Tauriel I promise, I promise to all the gods, I will make it back!" 

"Not even the gods can protect you there" She sniffed. A smile spread across your lips and you chuckled, her quick witted attitude returning. 

"Alright alright, enough of the waterworks. Let's get this ridiculous party over with" 

____________

Clapping and songs of old filled the small hall, the ceilings glittering with the torches and fires that burned below. Glasses of wine and large pints of beer were passed left and right, no soul didn't taste the bitterness of alcohol. It was almost like they forgot they were going on a one way trip to doom. Tauriel forced you to join a rather large group of elves, though they were rather annoying and boastful, you pretended to listen to their stories. Mostly consisting of unimpressive encounters with orcs or a few spiders. Nothing like what you went through. 

"And then I jump from the trees and slay the beast...! Saving Ailred from a seemingly inevitable death" An Ellon was bragging about the time he saved one of his friends. The said elleth, Ailred, rolled her eyes and smiled. The rest clapped and laughed, apparently impressed. Tauriel even faked 'awe'.

"Is that all?" You said, growing tired of their bravado. You immediately regretted it as everyone's eyes landed on you. 

"What do you mean " _is that all"_?" The ellon chuckled, though offense was apparent in his voice.

"I mean...is that all you did? Kill an orc?" 

"Are you not impressed?"

"No, not really" You answered flatly, taking a sip of beer. The elf let out another forced laugh and looked around in disbelief.

"Well," He began mockingly "since you're so unimpressed why don't share with us a tale of your amazing adventures" 

"Once upon a time," You stood from your seat, a devious smile on your lips, and walked to where he was standing. As a means to patronize the elf you decided to tell your tale much like a story. "A half elf, thirteen dwarves, one wizard, and a hobbit went on a quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon..." Pause for effect "Now the half elf and the leader of the company, Thorin, didn't get along well in the beginning. He thought an elf had no business in his journey, but by the will of a wizard it was set in contract. They travelled over and under mountain into a goblin kingdom. Out smarted and turned three trolls into stone. And reunited with old enemies once thought defeated..." Everyone listened intently, leaning closer like overly excited children. "Soon after they travelled to Mirkwood, where they escaped the infamous dungeons of King Thranduil and made haste to the human city of Lake Town. There only nine travelled to the kingdom of Erebor..."

"And?" A younger looking elf asked, her eyes seemingly filled with worry.

"And...the dragon BROKE FREE!" You yelled, making everyone jump "It lit the city of men ablaze filling the black sky with embers. Hundreds died that day, but the casualties would have been greater if it weren't for two men _and_ a half elf. The descendant of Girion, Bard the Bardgeman, made one final stand and faced the beast alongside him the half elf. They fired arrow after arrow but none were great enough to pierce the beasts hide. When all hope seemed lost his son armed the two with a black arrow, and together they ended the beasts terrible reign..." 

"And then what?" 

"And then...the end" You said, your words lacking confidence. Everyone clapped and laughed, as though it were an amazing fairy tale. The only one who looked unimpressed was Tauriel who wore an almost tortured look on her face. Guilt washed over you as you realized you had made her revisit the pain. 

"That is most impressive, _peredhil_ , maybe we should listen to your tales from now on" The ellon laughed, handing you another beer. 

"M-maybe..." You said, suddenly losing all your previous confidence. You scanned the crowd for Tauriel, noticing her sudden absence. Her flaming red hair caught your eye as she walked out the hall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har - South  
> Amin dele ten'he - I am worried about her  
> Peredhil - half elf  
> Super short, sorry -ded


	5. Onward My Lusty Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***I changed Teyrani's name because lets be honest it was stupid***

The time drew nigh. The haughty gaze of the sun seemed to set the trees of Mirkwood aflame, their sickness highlighted. You had gotten up an hour early, already having a sleepless night consisting of sheets far too warm and the air too cold. Bustling came from outside the thick wooden door and it furthered your anxiety. You stood in front of the long mirror and pulled at the sleeves of your uniform, not quite liking the way it looked now...Next to the mirror stood a wardrobe which seemed unbearably big. Pulling it open with unnecessary ease you revealed the brightly shining weapons Thorin gave you. A large sigh escaped your lips as you reached for the bow but you recoiled. Running your fingers through your braided hair you exhaled again as though it was the first breath you've breathed.

"C'mon...shit!" You hissed quietly and began to pace around the room, though your eyes remained on the glimmering weapons. "Come on (Y/n)"

" _Peredhil_ _, Asca_!" A loud voice came from outside your door, you know not who but you could only guess you were running late.

" _A! Tulien!_ " You said in the only elvish you really knew. Panicked you grabbed the long swords and ran from your room and bounded down the halls like a mad woman. 

~

You arrived at the stables where the troop had decided to congregate before the public departure, being the last one to arrive you did receive a few not-so-kind sounding elven remarks thrown at you. To your surprise you saw Gireon; he was in his guard uniform and adorned a bow and sword. He was chatting with a few elves who also looked of higher rank, one of them being Nylian. Ending the conversation the high elves walked out of the stables, as Nylian passed you you could practically feel her smirk.

"You're late, _peredhil_ " Gireon said, not looking away from his horse.

"I have a name you know..." You walked up to him, though your eyes were on his magnificent horse. It was the typical elven mare, white and well taken care of. 

Noticing your childish intrigue he chuckled. "This is Sleipnir. My horse, and one of the finest horses in the kingdom" 

"Even finer than the mighty Thranduil's?" You chide. 

"She is in my mind" He patted her long snout and adjusted the saddle.

"So...Are you going on the patrol?"

"What gave it away?" You folded your arms and smirked. Laughing at your response he continued. "Our king thought it best if a more experienced warrior were to accompany the patrol"

"So your plan to kill me didn't work after all"

He looked at you with bewilderment but it soon turned into that of guilt. "I am sorry I got you into this, it was not my idea"

"It was Nylian's doing, I know"

"Then why would you accept?"

"I'm not sure," You said, playing with one of your swords "perhaps it's a childish wish to prove my worth"

Gireon gave you a genuine smile. "I do not  think you need to prove anything. Your recounting of adventures already validated your worthiness in my opinion"

"A warrior and an eavesdropper, huh? I didn't realize you were listening in. Or that you were even there" 

"I had heard Tauriel was to attend the party, I wished to speak with her" 

The question you had previously asked yourself resurfaced in your mind. "Speaking of Taurielー"

"Prepare for departure!" A loud voice yelled over the others. The elves around you began mounting their horses, you on the other hand stood next to Gireon looking utterly clueless.

"So, do I get a horse?"

"I'm afraid you'll be walking,  _peredhil_ " 

"Seriously..." You hissed under your breath. Another elf approached the two of you, he carried a large pack in hand. 

"Scout's carry packs" He shoved the heavy leather rucksack into your unprepared arms causing you to stumble a bit. The elves around you giggled at the sight. 

"Why am I a scout?" You shot back defiantly while simultaneously forcing the straps on your shoulders. 

"You're fast on your feet, I have seen it first hand" One elf called. 

"Perhaps she's scared, poor little  _peredhil_ " 

"That's enough" Gireon vocalized commandingly "We are to depart in front of the king if I might add" Whispers of excitement filled the stables at the mention of Thranduil, you only rolled your eyes. "and I will not tolerate disobedience. Onward!" 

 

___________________________________

 

Your head peered over a mossy rock, keen eyes flicked from left to right as the suffocating scent of foliage and rot filled your nose. Licking your finger you lifted it slightly in the air.

East. 

The wind blew in a harsh manner, causing loose strands of your hair to smack against your face. It had been a weeks journey so far and Dol Guldur still lay miles away. The company had surprisingly been unchallenged. The occasional spider nest but nothing that caused any casualties. The cracking of a branch shrilled in your pointed ears causing you to lower your head, soon followed a stench that could only be conjured by a horde of orcs. You saw their dark bodies moving some fifty feet from where you were hiding, they crowded around a mangled body of some creature tearing at it's flesh with greed. Grimacing at their cruelty you backed away slowly you lightly ran towards your temporary camp. 

As you jumped over a fallen tree you noticed a flash of color off in the distance. Caught off guard you tumbled and pivoted on your knees pulling out a small knife, ready for an attack. Had the orcs caught your scent so easily? You knelt down, waiting for an obvious noise, just a breaking twig was all it would take...but nothing happened. The dead silence set in, but you couldn't shake the feeling that you were being watched.

~

The sun had already began to set once you arrived back at camp. 

Only coming to a slow when the familiar sound of your comrades became louder, who were currently sitting on fallen logs circling a fire. Gireon, though you thought pompous and endlessly annoying, had successfully lead your company around danger. At times you thought he was much like Thorin.

"And?" Said ellon asked in a commanding voice, standing from his seat and walking towards you. 

 "Orcs, no more then twenty, but still too close for comfort" You heaved slightly.

He processed your words and turned to everyone "We'll head west to avoid them". They all nodded in agreement.

"Why? Why not kill them? Surely heading west will slow us down and extend this patrol for another few days" You said defiantly. The elves groaned at your not so surprising protest, you had become infamous for your rebellious behavior.

"And risk the lives of these troops? No, I'm not arguing with you about this"

"It is unwise you know"

"What is?"

"Lighting a fire, seeking shelter in a clearing, not to mention your  _loud_ company. No doubt any creature within ten miles of here knows of our presence" 

"I am captain of this patrol...we stay here and head West at dawn" Without another word he walked away to the edge of the camp, discussing something with the lieutenant. A deep frown formed on your lips, Thorin would probably make the same decision.

"Come now, _peredhil_ _,_ don't look so irate. The captain knows best" An Ellon you knew as Orym said. "Sit down and have a drink"

Without much thought you sat down on the damp wood and took the flask handed to you and looked at the almost black liquid through the medium sized drinking hole. Sighing you took a large swig, cringing as the acidy liquid crawled down your throat. Without saying another word you passed it onto the closest elf.

"This patrol is a lot easier than a I had originally thought, guess that means the Silvan guard isn't all its huffed up to be" Orym said with a pompous tone, he had always been a very cocky elf. The others hummed in agreement, you remained silent. "The way some elves brag about the adventures they have in the guard, absolute horse-shit" 

"I think you've had too much drink" A young elleth was the one who spoke, clearly not happy with Orym's liquor ranting. 

"Am I not right?" He shrugged "The lower class are drained of their allowance by the monstrous taxes the King and his Nobles use to 'support' these patrols when all  _they_ do is go on a camping trip" 

"Are you not apart of the guard?" She retorted 

"Me? I'm only here because it pays well!" 

"How honorable" You chuckle sarcastically. 

"Speaks the petty thief" Orym shoots back. "Tell me, what was harder; escaping the dungeons of Mirkwood or the King under the Mountains chambers?" 

The surrounding elves gasped at his distasteful joke, but the indifferent stare never left your face. 

"That's enough Orym" Gireon approached the fire, his Lieutenant not far behind. "Do put down that flask," He said snatching said object from his grasp "you're beginning to sound like a human" 

The uneasy mood shifted to a joyous one at the captains joke, the company all joined in on a pleasant laugh. Finding yourself fed up with the elves rudeness you left the circle and leaned against a tree at the edge of the clearing watching the poison woods fall into a deep sleep. 

 

________________________________

 

"Everybody up!" The Lieutenants voice boomed, soon after the obnoxious statement was followed by groans as the scattered sleeping packs shifted and peeled open revealing the tired elves inside them. You hadn't slept all night, you decided to take the full watch much to Gireon's displeasure, in truth you hadn't slept at all that patrol. You did anything to avoid the hellish nightmares your mind tortured you with.

A thick fog had rested over the forest that cold morning, so thick that not even your eyes could see thirty feet ahead. Everyone began to pack up camp, dousing the now small fire and grabbing whatever remained of the food. No more than a half an hour later you and your company began your trek again. You walked some ways in the back, just a few feet behind the arse of Gideon's and the Lieutenants horse, eyes were pealed to the ground and the feet on it. 

"Listen," A voice you knew to be Orym's say, he walked next to you an embarrassed and apologetic look on his face "I'm sorry about what I said, I had had far too much drink and-"

You held up your hand before he could continue, a smile was played on your lips but the vacancy in your eyes remained "Worry not, I am not offended, anyway...it was quite a joke"

His face immediately brightened like that of a child "Really? Well, I was trying to impress..."

_Thwack_

Slightly startled by the noise you looked ahead of you, before you could register what had happened an arrow found it's way in the Lieutenants chest, your mouth gaped as the ellon's surprised eyes clouded over. With a heavy thump he fell to the ground, dead. Gireon's face was etched with horror, so horror stricken that he couldn't speak a word. 

" **WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!** " You screamed as more arrows flew in from each direction.

 

  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peredhil, Asca - Half-elf, hurry  
> A! Tulien! - Ah! Coming!  
> damn this late


	6. Fog of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell a camp fire story

Your body was low to the ground, shaking hands gripped at the mud causing the wet material to spill through your fingers. Constricted breaths escaped your tightening throat, every bit of you wanted to scream but you knew that would only give your location away. You could hear the others being slaughtered, their cries of pain danced about in your ears along with an unbearable ring. The same ring that came to you not a fortnight ago. Tears and nervous drool poured out of the orifices of your face. 

You had managed to climb over a small mound that separated you from the blood shed. Practically burying yourself in the dirt you prayed, prayed that the orcs wouldn't find you, prayed that you wouldn't scream, and you prayed that  _someone_ had survived. Soon the screaming and the sound of tearing flesh stopped but your breath only quickened. You heard one of the orcs speak out, you weren't fluent in black speech but Gandalf had taught you bits and pieces. Enough to know when they wanted to kill you.

**...dead...eat**

**bodies...**

**smell...man flesh...**

A twisted expression of dread formed on your face at those two words, they had caught your scent...Foot steps neared the mound you hid behind, you bit down on your hand to keep yourself screeching but sharp and pathetic wheezes escaped as not even self mutilation could silence you. The heavy footsteps came closer until they were right behind you. The orcs cruel hands rested itself on top of the mound, its black finger nails were inches away from your head. Daring to look up you saw it scanning the woods ahead, completely missing you. A deft sound of an arrow caused you to jump in surprise, the orc above you had fallen down, dead. It's eyes met yours as the life faded from them. You could hear the others shouting. 

 **...Elf..** **!**

**Find...Kill**

The heavy sound of their foot fall faded fast as they ran after whoever had shot that arrow. Had someone survived? Once you were sure they had gone you turned over the carcass of the orc and ripped out the arrow lodged deep in its back. The arrow had gone straight through the ribcage and heart with such precision... 

You scrambled out from under the mound and eyed the bloodied bodies of your comrades. Your hand travelled to the nearest body, a young elleth, you felt for a pulse but found nothing. You checked ten others, those whose bodies weren't completely butchered, but found nothing. A groan came from behind, you whipped your head around fearing the worst. A body shifted underneath another. You pushed the carcas over earning another groan from whoever was underneath it. You weren't sure if you would've recognized him if it weren't for his glittering chest plate. His golden hair was coated in blood and dirt and his blemish free face was now covered in cuts and bruises. 

"Oh gods..." You said, your voice shaky. Gireon's right hand-most of his lower arm was..tattered. His hand was missing most of its fingers and the muscle was barely hanging to the bone. You squeezed your eyes and swallowed hard, you needed to stomach it if he was going to survive. 

"(Y/n)...(Y/n)" He turned his head side to side in a sickly motion, his eyes shut and his voice hoarse.

"Y-yes, I'm right here...!" You said quickly. Another groan escaped his lips as he tried to lift himself. "NO! Stop..." You put your hand behind his head and laid in against the ground softly. "Don't move, not yet"

"My arm..." 

"Yes...Its..." Pursing your lips you looked down at the shredded appendage. "G-Gireon I need to cut it off"

"No no NO-I can still-It can be healed!"

"We can't get back to Mirkwood that fast! Even if we could there is no elvish magic that could save it!"

"I-I can't lose my arm, I won't be a proper warrior! I'll never fight again!" He gripped your forearm tightly, he looked into my eyes like a child afraid of the dark. 

"If I don't you will die..." The tremble never left your voice, you grabbed at the leather scabbard for your twin short swords and shoved it between his teeth. "Keep this in your mouth, it'll keep you from biting off your tongue" 

He struggled beneath you and tried to push you away with his good hand. You held him down and rested your leg onto his arm preventing him from moving. Gireon's continued struggle only furthered the pain in your heart. Removing the other sword from its sheath you held down the good part of Gideon's ruined arm. You sawed through the destroyed tissue and bone making sure not cut any good flesh.

His muffled screams filled the dead quiet of the forest.

 

 

______________________

 

A hard rain pelted your weak bodies as you slinked over the various roots and stones of the forest floor. It had precipitated for three nights now and showed no signs of slowing down, your cloths and hair stuck to your body and the wind seemed to blow through your bones. You could feel a growing pit in your stomach. You were hungry. That meant Gireon was most likely in the same state. He walked a few feet behind you, his uneven steps tried to keep up with yours, the sling you had made him looked dirt ridden. You spotted an uprooted tree, it's fallen trunk and roots created a shelter from the elements. 

"We should camp here for tonight" You said kicking away some twigs, "we might be able to wait out the storm" Gireon said nothing and lurched into the small ditch the tree provided, he hadn't spoken to you since you had amputated his arm. "Stay here, I'm going to look for some food"

You walked into the black of the forest. Crouching, you ran your hand through the dirt and listened, you felt a small vibration. Peering over a log you indeed saw a rabbit, a small one, but enough to fill your stomach. Quietly you drew an arrow. 

 

~

 

You slid back into the ditch you called home, your small hunt had been successful; you managed to find dry wood, food, and fresh water. 

"It's not much," You said "but it's food" Gireon eyed the dead rabbit like it was an insult. "It was the best I could find, alright?"

"Elves do not eat meat" He said with pride, turning away. 

"Well this elf doesn't have a choice"

He sniggered. "Are you going to force that thing down my throat?" 

"I could if I really wanted to..." You sighed and looked at Gireon hopelessly "I don't know if I can get you out of here alive, I don't know if _I_ can get myself out of here alive. If there's going to be a chance, even a small one, I need you to suck up that high elven pride of yours and eat this damned rabbit" 

A silence fell over the two of you, you waited for him to come to his senses but his pride meant too much to him. A small groan escaped your lips as you bent over and started creating a small fire. 

"You remind me of him you know," You half whispered, propping up the wood into a triangle. "his pride meant everything to him, he was willing to die for it..." The tinder was safely tucked under the pile, you grabbed one of you short swords and a nearby stone and started to scrape it against the sharp edges, creating small sparks. One of the sparks found its way to the brittle wood and began to smoke. "When I first met him he resented me, or I thought he did. I was an elf, my kin had betrayed his and he hated every last one of us for it" 

"Half elf" Gireon corrected, you stiffened at the words and paused. "Go on..." He said much to your surprise, you looked up from the smoking pire to see him staring at you.

Turning back to the newly lit fire you continued.

 

 

~(Flash back time! I'm just full of surprises)~ 

 

 

"An elf?!" A cry of disbelief filled the small hobbit hole. You sat idly on a small couch and watched the entertaining scene play out. Your old friend Gandalf had talked you into joining him on a quest, he knew of your thirst for adventure and money and your hatred for boredom. 

"(Y/n) is a half elf" Gandalf tried his best to shout over the angry voices of dwarves. 

"What's the difference?" A red faced dwarf approached Gandalf, his bald and tattooed head steaming. "They're all back stabbers, the lot of them!" 

"Well I say let 'er join!" A smaller one with lively eyes said, he lacked the body hair of a real dwarf and had a beau face. "'Might be nice to have a pretty face around for once!" He winked at you and you sniggered. 

"Kili..." The golden haired one standing next to him jabbed at his gut, reminding him that this was no place for everyday tavern flirting. 

"What good will she do? Shoot arrows? We already have a marksman!" Another yelled. 

"(Y/n) is an excellent fighter and has senses that are far superior to that of your own!" Gandalf challenged, taking a puff from his pipe. "She also happens to be very experienced in the world for men" 

"And we are not?!" 

" _Not_ like her" Gandalf sent you a quick glance. 

The angry dwarf with tattoos spoke up again "What business does an elf have with a dwarves affairs?!" 

"I don't care what your affairs are," You said getting up from the couch and stalking over the red faced dwarf, a devilish grin on your face. "I'm just here for my fifteenth share of the gold" 

"Why you...!" 

"That's enough! If I say (Y/n) Half-elven is apart of this company than apart of this company she is!" Gandalf lost is temper, slamming his staff on the ground silencing the company. 

"If I may" A small voice interrupted the silence " _I_ would feel more comfortable if there was an elf journeying with us" The voice belonged to the hobbit, or "the burglar" as Gandalf calls him, Bilbo Baggins. You sent a soft smile towards him, a blush dusted across his face and he looked away. 

"What right have you to say who joins our company--?!"

"It's too late!" A dwarf with a long white beard and a thick accent said, "She has already signed the contract, she stays. Wether we like it or not" 

 You folded your arms and nodded, a triumphant smile on your face. 

"And Thorin," The tattooed dwarf continued "what does he think of this?" 

Immediatley after a loud knock came from the circular door. All heads turned toward the entrance and a silence fell over the lot of you. 

"He does not know..." Gandalf said in a hushed voice. He strode over to the door and opened it, revealing a dark haired dwarf with striking blue eyes. A trait you thought most uncommon.

"Gandalf," He said in a deep voice "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice" He stepped into the hobbit hole. "I wouldn't have found it at all if it hadn't been for that mark on the door" 

"Mark?" The Hobbit poked his head out from the crowd of standing dwarves "There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" 

"There is a mark, I put it there myself" Gandalf said hurriedly "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield" 

You leaned against the wall, peering over the heads of the dwarves. You played with a small butter knife, flicking it around your gloved fingers.

"So," Thorin began "this is the hobbit...tell me mister Baggins have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Biblo had a puzzled look on his face.

"Axe or sword?" Thorin pressed on "what's your weapon of choice?" 

"Well I do have some skill at conkers...if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant" 

 "Thought as much," Thorin folded his arms, a snarky smile on his face "he looks more like a grocer than a burglar" All the dwarves, including Gandalf joined in laughter, though you thought his joke was in poor taste. You weren't sure why, you felt very protective of the hobbit. "Is fourteen all we've got, Gandalf?" 

"There is...one more" Gandalf said uncomfortably. The dwarves parted seas to reveal your careless form leaning against a wall. Thorin's smile faded and was replaced with a glare, your signature devilish grin appeared.

" _An elf..._?!" He half whispered. 

"Half elf" You corrected. 

 "I will **not** have an elf in my company!" Thorin yelled, his voice laced with venom. The other dwarves squirmed uncomfortably. 

"I've already signed the contract" 

Thorin's face twisted with anger and his head snapped towards the white bearded dwarf. He only nodded and said a quiet 'aye'.

"What use does an elf have? Let alone a half elf!" He turned towards Gandalf, "I trust neither men nor elves, but half breeds--"

In a split second you flicked the butter knife across the room, just milimeters away from Thorin's face. It dug itself into the wood wall with a _shink._ A fly buzzed frantically just below the knife, it's wings caught in the metal. 

"The thing about being a half elf is I can see, smell, hear, and run better than any human or _dwarf_ ever could" You walked up to the grumpy dwarf, anger pricking you. "I may not have a majestic back story involving dragons and fighting entire armies of orcs, but I do have fighting experience. Axe or sword? I can use both, but I prefer small swords. Do I look more like a dainty woman to you, a half breed?" Crouching down so that you were at eye level, you reached for the knife and plucked it from its spot in the wall. Tossing it in the air you caught it effortlessly and pointed it at him. "Shall we have ourselves fight...? Just to see how useful I'll be to you?" 

His blue eyes burned into your eyes, but you returned his haughty glare with just as much fire. 

"There's no need for that..." Gandalf said breaking the silence, a worried look on his face. 

"No, there isn't" You stood up and extended a hand to the dwarf prince "(Y/n) Half-elven, at your service" 

Thorin paused, but eventually took your hand and shook it strongly "Thorin Oakenshield, at yours"

 

 

~ 

 

 

You sighed and scratched your head, damp strands of your hair clinging to it. "I would be lying if I told you I didn't miss him, that I didn't think of him everyday..."

"You were...in love with him?" 

His question caught you off guard, causing an immense pain to rise in your heart. "...I don't know..." You gripped your stomach, clenching the fabric of your scout uniform. "No...he was a friend, my best friend..."

There was a long pause, it filled you with such agony. You heard Gideon shift, turning your head you saw him grab at a piece of the cooking rabbit. His face held disgust but he swallowed the meat anyway. A smile of relief played across your lips and the sting of memory ebbed away.

 

"Thank you" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, how long has it been? a few months. Yeah I suck.  
> This is really short, I'm sorry!!! I wanna play LoL
> 
> This one gave me too many Thorin feelz
> 
> I'm a bit curious, how do y'all picture (y/n) in your minds?  
> What's her name?  
> Her appearance?


	7. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so much anger

You awoke in Gideon's arms, your head rose and fell along with his broad chest. The two of you had decided to sleep in close proximity to keep the both of you from freezing to death. Slowly you sat up and examined his face, he looked so at peace. His rosy lips parted slightly, allowing his steady breath to flow through. Long eye lashes rested themselves at the top of his cheek bones. Only then did you really take notice of his beauty, you always knew the Eldar were a beautiful race but this somehow seemed different.

That's when you had realized that was the first night you've gone without night terrors. For the first time in a long while you actually felt rested. The fire you had created had long since died, but the glow of the morning sun melted through the roots and lit the small ditch. Climbing out you stretched, basking in the suns radiance. The forest still smelled of wet foliage and wood, but the gods were on your side. The rain had passed.

_Crack_

The breaking of a twig caught your attention, anyone could mistake it for a natural occurrence, the wood was soft from the rain. But you knew better. Standing completely still you listened, whatever it was was watching you. You could feel its eyes on your back. Slowly you walked away from the ditch, it's footsteps were light but you heard them. They were ever so careful. Without warning you flung one of your short swords in it's direction. It flew past a tree, that's when you heard loud yelp. Pulling out the other sword you ran towards the source of the noise, keeping low to the ground incase of a surprise attack. You peered around the tree, reading yourself to deliver the killing blow. But you stopped, your mouth slightly agape.

" _Tauriel?_ "

Tauriel's back was against a trunk, the fabric of her sleeve was caught by your sword and dug deeply into the wood.

__________________________________

"What do you mean you  _followed me_?' You spat, insulted.

Gireon had long since been awake, now the three of you were huddled over in the ditch, arguing. "Do I really need to explain...?!" Tauriel responded defensively, "I've been following you ever since you left..."

"And not one of us noticed?" Gireon asked. 

"No...your company was full of young and foolhardy elves, far too stupid to take a patrol seriously. The only one who managed to catch wind of me was (Y/n)" 

"Oh please..." Gireon rolled his eyes, he still thought you a child in his heart. 

"I mean it. If you had listened to her about those orcs your company would still be alive!"

" _Lets not_ dwell on that..." You said, not liking the way the argument was headed. 

"Elves have died, (y/n)! I know you to be uncaring but enough blood has been spilt already"

"Have you come here to bicker or help us get back to Greenwood?" Gireon said, agitated. "Or are you going to continue spectating us until will die from hunger?!"

Tauriel pursed her lips. "I did not want to interfere, despite how the situation went terribly wrong" Her eyes flicked towards the sling. Gireon moved so it was out of sight. "I am a friend, I am here to help"

The tension had slightly lessened, "Well, what are we waiting for?" 

~

The three of you trekked through mud, over swamps, and high in the tree lines. The never ending walking reminded you of your days with the company. Sometimes you wouldn't stop for days and when you did you got three hours of sleep at best. They were miserable, but you wished nothing more for them to return. To be reunited with people you would go as far to consider family. But the elves were your new family now, your _legitimate_ family. Something you noted bitterly.

Throughout your small journey Tauriel and Gideon had talked to themselves, only ever occasionally speaking in common tongue, and completely ignoring you. You weren't sure why but it drove you mad. 

" _Lle tyava quel?_ " Tauriel's voice was hushed. 

" _N'dela no'ta_ " 

" _Amin dele ten'lle_!" 

" _Amin hiraetha_..."

They both exchanged meaningful looks, like they had reunited with each other after centuries of being apart. Enough was enough, you stopped dead in your tracks and extended making a  _what the hell?!_ gesture.  They turned to you, confused as to why you had stopped. "Ok... _Seriously..._ What is going on between you two?!"

"...What?" Tauriel squinted her eyes slightly. 

"You've kept only to yourselves and speak strictly in Elvish tongue, what do you not want me knowing? Are you lovers?!" Your face was flustered and your eyes (e/c) slightly bulging. You must've looked like a mad woman. There silence only agitated your further. "I am sick and tired of being kept in the dark, I may not have grown up in the golden trees of Lothlórien but I have just enough wit to figure out when something's. First you and Thranduil are keeping secrets and now--"

"King Thranduil?" Gideon asked, confused.

"Yes..." Your voice had lost its previous fire.

"That's a completely different matter, (y/n)..." Tauriel smiled, but it wasn't a true smile. This smile you had seen too often, it was the kind when a person wanted you to shut up. But you pressed on. 

"No, what are you keeping from me...?" 

"This forest has made you paranoid, mellonamin"

"I am no fool Tauriel, I know when I am being lied to" 

"(Y/n), please"

" _Amin n'rangwa edanea_ " Gireon jumped in, he slung his arm around your shoulder and laughed. " _Dina, peredhil, tula ar' yulna_ " He waved a flask in front of your face. 

Moving out from under his arm you sneered, "You know I can't understand you, right?"

"Exactly, you've stalled us long enough with your childish banter"

"I CAN SEE THE GATE!" Tauriel bellowed, relief washed over you but the anger and confusion never left even as you neared the gates.

 

________________________________________

 

The kingdom was talking of nothing but the failed mission to the South, you couldn't leave your room without being flooded with questions. And just the same as your past weeks, the nightmares had returned. This time tenfold. Sleep was overrated anyway, right?

You had been given two days to rest, during those two days you lived in complete isolation neither Tauriel or Gireon had come to see you, this you found very odd...

You received a small scroll explaining how you were _summoned_ to a meeting with the high council of Mirkwood, one memeber being Thranduil himself. The last thing you wanted to do was attend this idiotic meeting, you already knew what they were going to ask you, what they were going to say. But you couldn't avoid it, it was illegal. It amused you slightly, elves seemed so perfect and self-controlled, you were surprised they even had laws.

A maid was sent to your room the morning of. She vigorously brushed through your hair and washed you clean. Expelling any dirt or grime that might've been left over. Roughly, she put you in a dark blue dress with draping sleeves and an elongated neck piece and put your hair in a sharp braid. The dress was awfully plain and made you feel prudish. With a few, harsh sounding words she sent you off to your impending doom. 

Once again you felt as though you were being led through these halls against your will, but this time not even the grand architecture could keep your mind from racing. The quiet clicking of your flats was the only sound you could make out...

You neared the entrance, a large wooden door with fluid patterns and two guards was the only thing that stood before you. Any larger and the door would've eaten you alive, it's enormity like a warning sign. 

 _Turn back!_ It screamed  _Run away!_

But you didn't turn back, instead you watched as the two guards heaved the door open allowing you entrance. A massive oval table was laid in the center of the room, each chair, about thirty or so, was decorated with a noble and at the head its King. He wore his thorn like crown, the usual silvery attire, and blood red robe. All heads turned towards you. A few faces you recognized: Gireon, Thurinor, Lord Siltral, and...Nylian. You two were the only elleths.

"Sit" Thranduil's powerful voice cut you mid thought. A smaller, less impressive chair was sat on the end you were standing by. Pulling it out you took your seat. After what seemed like an extended period of silence Thranduil spoke again. "Do you know why you are here?"

Your eyes remained focus on your folded hands that rested in your lap, you didn't want to be here...

"Did she lose her tongue during the orc raid?" The charming voice of Nylian met your ears, but every word seemed to drip with poison.

"Do you know why you are  _here_?" Thranduil asked again, his voice harder this time.

An anger bubble deep inside you, raising your head you did your best to keep a sneer from your features. " **No.** "

Thranduil narrowed his eyes and continued, "Lord Thurinor..."

Thurinor puffed out his chest and set his eyes directly at you. " _Peredhil_ _,_ you are here because the council feels they need an explanation for why the regiment heading South failed...and why Lord Gireon lost his arm" 

"Did  _Lord_ Gireon not explain it well enough?" Your question held obvious hints of sarcasm.

"We would rather hear the  _"explaining"_ from the person who severed his arm" Mutters of agreement spread throughout the table. You glanced towards Gireon, he had a tortured look on his face.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" The ellon sitting next to Gireon slammed his fist on the table, he wore a murderous look.

" _Ada,_ please..." Gireon begged silently. 

"No! I want an explanation for why my son was mutilated by some  _thaurer_ _!_ _"_

"If I didn't amputate his arm he would've only gained infection, disease, pain, and death if I didn't remove it" 

Thurinor stepped in, clearly enjoying this. "And there was no other alternative?"

You looked him dead in the eyes "I could have left him for dead"

"That's enough (Y/n)" Thranduil said. 

"Are any of you honestly surprised? The mission was a disaster waiting to happen"

"(Y/n)..." Thranduil warned again. 

"You put a company of immature elves in the middle of an evil and sickly forest and are  _shocked_ when you find out they died? Do you elves spill blood so carelessly?  _Clearly_ , since you went to war for a  _fucking_ _necklace_!" 

" _ **(Y/N)!!**_ " Thranduil boomed. " _Be silent!_ I apologize my friends, the girl has yet to learn our customs. Assimilation can be so hard for humans" 

"There's no need to be sorry, my king," Nylian hummed "humans are just vermin after all...(Y/n) can't help the fact that she is uncivilized"

Thranduil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. You remained seated but your entire body shook with rage. The questions and the insults carried on for what seemed like hours and throughout the time you were unable to speak, your throat wouldn't let you.

~ 

 

The meeting ended later that evening, though all you did was sit there and stare blankly you felt spent and on the verge of collapse. The reason for the councils summoning wasn't to get answers out of you, it was some form of morbid punishment that was meant to destroy whatever spirit you had left. Sliding onto your bed you eyed the world outside from behind the glass. Your room was lit ablaze as the sun sank into the east and until the world around you was eventually plunged into darkness. Unwilling you got up and stripped of your ceremonial wear and put on a night gown. For awhile you just stood at the window and peered up into the sky, the absence of light in your room only made the stars shine brighter.

 

_Knock Knock_

 

Lazily your head turned towards the door. Opening it slowly your eyes met Ruven's. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry to catch you while you're indecent My lady" He looked away from your form. Letting out an annoyed sigh you pressed on

"I don't care. _**N**_ ** _ow_**...what do you want?"

 

"King Thranduil has requested your presence"

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of y'all are a bit more curious about Gideon's looks, this is how I imagined him: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/00/25/b6/0025b6565f5491fe4915dd7b922b903d.jpg  
> Lle tyava quel - do you feel well?
> 
> N'dela no'ta - don't worry about it
> 
> amin dele ten'lle - I am worried about you
> 
> amin hiraetha - Im sorry
> 
> Amin n'rangwa edanea - I don't understand these humans
> 
> Dina, Elandili, tula ar' yulna - Be silent, half elf, come and drink
> 
> Ada - father
> 
> thaurer - technically translates to abominable one but i was more aiming for abomination 
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, i didn't feel like editing it yet. just wanted to post something


	8. Incense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This isn’t going to be what most people expected, I made this decision because I couldn’t see (Y/n) ever coming to love him or accept this. If you have issues feel free to message me with complaints or whatever. 
> 
> Since the chapter is such a contradiction to Tolkien’s lore I am going to put “minor AU” in the tags. 
> 
> Apologies to anyone who finds this sort of thing unpalatable.

Your bare feet padded closely behind Ruven's, the cold stone floor caused a chill to etch through your body. Bringing your shaky hands up to your shoulders you rubbed them aggressively hoping to gain some heat from the friction. 

"Are you sure you do not want a robe? I can always fetch one for you and it would be far more...decent" Ruven turned his head to you, sympathy in his eyes. 

"I can handle the cold," You mumbled "and why does  _his majesty_ want me now anyway? Surely whatever he has to say can wait till the morning" Ruven immediately turned away from you, not intending to respond.

"I wouldn't know...my lady"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that..."

"Forgive me, but I don't take orders from you, my lady" He flashed you a cheeky smile and you only rolled your eyes. Then a bitterness snuck back into your mind.

"What _does_ he want?" He ignored your question yet again, he continued on acting as if you didn't repeat the question. You felt as if everyone was stepping around you, as if your mere presence was a disease. Were you not a war hero? A great fighter? Savagely you grabbed Ruven by the arm and yanked him so that he would face you. " _TELL ME!_ " You yelled, tears blurring your vision.

"I..." He could hardly find the words, sweat glistened on his brow. 

You chuckled darkly and let him go "I'm not sure why I'm asking really, it's not like I don't know already" You ran your fingers through your hair and let out an unsteady breath and wiped away a stray tear. "I suppose this is some _great honor_ "  

"It is..." He said quietly trying to reassure you, but sounded as though he was trying to reassure himself. A midst your rage you felt another feeling surface; desperation, anguish, just an immense fear of pain. 

"Please, help me, I don't want this" You were gripping at his fine robes again but your hold was shaky and weak. Your voice echoed that of a ghost, a moaning and odd lifelessness to it. "Help me escape, I can't do it. I can't give him what he wants. Please don't make me go"

"His is my king, I cannot disobey his command" Again Ruven's voice sounded more like he was pitching the idea to himself "J-just take my hand" 

Defeat washed over you and without the consent of your own mind you took him by the hand. 

 

_____________________________________

 

You stood in front of the doors to the King's chambers. There were no guards on duty, no sound of bustling chamber maids, it was an eerie and suffocating quiet that only increased your anxiety ten fold. It was just you and Ruven and whatever laid beyond the grand doors.

Ruven knocked on the door and pushed it open slightly and stuck his head in, "(Y/n) Half-elven as requested my king" 

"That is all..." You just barely heard his voice from beyond the thick door.

Ruven bowed and turned towards you and took both of your hands in his and squeezed, "You are strong," He whispered "stronger than what most say...good luck" And with that he walked away. For a moment you stood in silence, a single word came into your mind at that moment.

 

_Run_

 

As you turned away from the door you heard it open and the overwhelming smell of incense filled your nose, "(Y/n)". His voice was hard and commanding, as if he knew you were trying to escape.

~

You were now standing the middle of Thranduil's large room. Exceedingly large at that, the bed alone could fit ten people. His room matched his expensive taste: large windows with dark purple drapes, a fine desk and chair with papers and a quill, a fire place, large double doors that probably lead to his grand closet, and another door that was most likely to the bathroom.

Your arm was wrapped around your upper chest and the other was raised to your face. You had a pensive look on your face as you bit down on your thumbnail, it looked as if you were deep in thought but your mind couldn't think of anything else but the present situation. 

Thranduil stood near the fire, he wasn't dressed in his usual kingly attire but rather a fine robe that showed off his well toned chest. Part of you knew that was intentional. "Do you know why you are here?" He asked, his eyes still focused on the fire. 

No response.

"I trust that...you already do" Thranduil's voice was laced with shame it seemed, like he couldn't bear the reality of the situation himself. You heard the padding of feet and the presence of him directly behind you. He ran his cold hands up and down your arms, a gesture that was supposed to be comforting but only made your entire body shake. His fingers played with the a single strap of your nightgown, shifting it so it exposed your collarbone.

Thranduil guided you over to the bed. Lightly he grabbed your waist and turned you to face him. Your eyes were much like they were at the council meeting, vacant and elsewhere. Dismissing this he continued to torture you. Thranduil grabbed your shoulders and slid his hands down your arms again, this time catching the fabric of your gown, the fabric glided off your body like a waterfall and fell to the ground circling your feet. 

His eyes examined your body the same way a predator would to injured prey. He noticed how your (b/s) breast’s rose and fell with your unsteady breath, he noticed the fine curve of your waist and the wideness of your hips, he also noticed the scar on your flat stomach and how it seemed to disrupt the beautiful flow of your figure. Thranduil could tell it was new, something you gained from the great battle most likely.

Almost cautiously he reached out a cold hand and traced the scarred tissue with his finger tips, then his touch travelled upwards toward your breasts. Your body stiffened immediately and you clenched your fists, it took all your strength to stop yourself from losing it. He pinched the left nipple while simultaneously massaging the other. His pinching and prodding soon became painful and you stumbled back "It's alright, your body is beautiful for someone of your...kind, now...lay down"

Even in a moment of humility, he spared you no comfort.

Like a pet dog you obeyed, your bare skin was met with the cool silk fabric of the bed. The mahogany material seemingly swallowing you whole. His fingers ran up and down your stomach again but soon their touch traveled towards your thighs, he caressed them and began pushing them apart. 

You jumped when you felt two fingers stroke and poke at your entrance. "You aren't ready yet..." He noticed the lack of moisture. Most maidens would've been soaking at the very least. A night with the king was something every elleth desired, right? "Perhaps you are in need of encouragement" He added almost angrily. He pushed himself between your legs, the robe fabric uncomfortably rubbing against your sensitive skin. You could feel his erection pressing against the material and you frowned disgusted. 

Thranduil bent down, the gap between both of your faces closing until he was mere centimeters away from you. He stared at you with his sharp blue eyes, it was intense but you held it nonetheless trying to claim a small victory for yourself. His face travelled down your body, his hot breath ghosting your neck, breasts, stomach, and then at your entrance. You yelped when you felt his tongue lick the outside, your legs spasmed and you attempted to close them but he gripped your thighs painfully, leaving them open. 

You turned away and closed your eyes tightly trying your best to think of something,  _anything_. Your mind attempted travelled back to the time you spent in the shire, the beautiful farms and the grass covered hills. Everything was so pure and simple there, you even found yourself envying the hobbits at one point. They were completely oblivious to the world just beyond the shire; war, death, and destruction seldom crossed their minds...how simple it sounded. You were forced back into reality when you felt his tongue violate your insides. Harshly you bit down on your tongue preventing you from moaning from what was most likely your climax.

Thranduil stood up, removing his robe to reveal a well-toned and broad chest, strong arms, and a throbbing erection that was twitching with anticipation.  

All you felt was pain. You felt it when he pushed himself inside of you, you felt it in his rhythmic thrusts, even his moans caused you to wince in repulsion. 

Thorin flashed through your mind, memories of him both bitter and cherished. What would he say...what would he think. You knew if he was still alive he would never look at you the same way again. Because of that you knew you would never look at yourself the same way. The blood trickling from his mouth and onto his dirty beard, the words he spoke with such care. In all honesty, you didn’t know anyone could be so genuine. 

_I’m sorry..._

_________________________

Thranduil resumed his stance by the fireplace, looking into the flames, matching their cruelty. You remained on the bed, still bare and in the laid back position he left you in. What you were feeling...you couldn’t quite describe it. It had far surpassed pain and fear...purposeless? 

“You may go...” His voice was deep and distant. Without hesitation you stood and pulled your gown over your body, attempting to ignore the throbbing pain between your legs. You walked slowly towards the door, this nameless emotion following close behind like a pathetic sheep.  “(Y/n)” Thranduil said. “If there is a baby...” Just the word made your heart skip a beat. “Do _not_ neglect to tell me” 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (b/s) - breast size  
> WOWOWOWOWOW SORRY ABOUT THAT THRANDUIL FANS, I DIED WRITING THIS


	9. My Fair, Battle Hardened Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been awhile, I know. Enjoy!  
> I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors

The suns warm gaze was still hidden behind the Misty Mountains when Tauriel awoke that morning, no birds song was sung nor did the ancient trees sway themselves alive. Instead, a void of noise that was disgustingly apparent to her. Slipping out of her sheets she made her way to the bathroom. As she did she passed a full sized mirror and stopped. 

A towel in hand, a plain nightgown, and pale skin looked back at her. If she thought hard enough she could imagine it, imagine what she looked like during the great battle. Emerald eyes mad with grief and anger, fiery hair dirtied with sweat and blood, and her cut and bruised body covered only by her tunic. A sigh escaped her lips as she forced herself to turn away and walk into the bathroom. 

The bath she ran was sharp and cold, offering no solice to whomever seek shelter in its water. Despite this, Tauriel lowered herself in showing no sign of pain or discomfort. Only to let out a groan when everything bellow her collarbones was submerged. Scar tissue and purpled bruises pulsed and throbbed in the icy water, her skin turned a paler color, and her flaming hair dampened and fanned out like the roots of a great tree. Closing her eyes she brought her knees up to her body and hugged them tightly.

Here in this water she was content.

_______

 

Tauriel stood outside the dark wooded door, a hesitant hand dangling in the air still pondering on wether to knock or to simply open. (Y/n) had not been seen out of her room for almost two weeks, when Tauriel brought her food she never answered the door. Tauriel soon learned to leave it outside for her, but even when she returned to collect the plate barely anything had been eaten. Tauriel had begged and pleaded with (Y/n), but she remained silent behind a locked door. No amount of tears or harsh words allowed Tauriel to see inside (Y/n)’s new world.

Apprehension clouded her mind making a rigidness creep into her muscles and sheen of sweat adorn her brow. Many would wonder why Tauriel; a fearless warrior who defended her homeland mercilessly against the creatures of the dark, stared down armies of orcs, and even the Elven king, was so afraid of what might lie beyond that door. But the fiery haired elleth knew exactly what lie just behind the off white walls and how an already dim light was growing fainter each passing day.

And she knew why. 

 

~(Flash Back)~

 

The company of Thorin Oakenshield had escaped GreenWood with a pack of Orcs not far behind. News of this had spread like wildfire and the competence of the silver guard was put into question, but none were enraged like the elven king. More so than he had been in at least one hundred years. Tauriel had heard rumors that Thranduil had offered asylum to the half elf of the company, one that Tauriel had helped escape. Normally, she would’ve been ashamed of her actions but she felt it to be her duty.

What could’ve possessed the captain of the guard to abandon king and country but a beautiful maiden?

The image of the young _elandili_ with stunning (e/c) orbs and (h/s) (h/c) hair that shone brightly against the sun was engraved in Tauriel’s mind. She had a youthful radiance that no normal elf could possess and that warmth she carried effected those around her, most likely without her knowledge. The valor in each fall of her foot and the ferocity in battle was like no other. The striking smile you had given her and the passion in which you cherished your friends...In truth, Tauriel had never seen a creature so enchanting. 

Tauriel’s thoughts were cut short by the sound of two sets of feet and a hushed conversation.

”His majesty is livid” The voice of an ellon said, but Tauriel Immediately recognized the owner of that voice. Thurinor. “I am surprised he hasn’t beheaded anyone out of sheer anger”

”Yes, I had heard as much” The second ellon, most likely another noble, replied. “Having thirteen _dwarf_ prisoners escape clean is an embarrassment to the Silvan guard, and the king”

”I’d dare say it’s more than that~” Thurinor’s tone grew dark and he chuckled.

”What do you mean?”

”He offered a place in his kingdom to the half elf that traveled with Thorin Oakenshield, but rumor has it she denied him” His voice grew louder as they approached the corner Tauriel was currently hiding behind. Her pointed ears twitched and her curiosity grew. “I would even venture that the half breed has awoken something within our king” The innuendo present in his voice. 

“Nonsense,” the other laughed “his majesty would never lower himself to such standards, and why the half elf of all the maidens Of Middle Earth?”

”Who can say?” Thurinor’s voice was just on the other side of the wall. Tauriel grew nervous, for she had dwelled too long. “I have heard she is  _ethereal,_ though I much—“ Thurinor stopped both in sentence and in tracks when his cold eyes met Tauriel’s. “Oh, Tauriel  _Nikerym_ ” 

“Thurinor  _Heruamin_ ” Tauriel bowed. The surprise quickly left Thurinor’s features.

“The tale of the guards failure is all the kingdom has been talking about” He smiled, though it lacked all kindness. “You will find yourself lucky if you are not demoted” Tauriel’s eyes flashed with anger and desired greatly to insult the lord, instead she held her tongue and only returned his bad manor with a cold stare. 

The other ellon, slightly unnerved, spoke up. “His majesty, king Thranduil, wishes to speak with you on the matter” 

“I see...” Tauriel said, fear filling her cold eyes. 

“Best not keep him waiting” Thurinor smiled, parting to the side and extending his long arm as means to show the way. 

“My lords...” The captain bowed once more and left to confront her king.

~

”Tauriel...” Thranduil’s voice was cold with anger, he looked off into the cavernous kingdom of stone. His crown gone and a goblet of wine in his hands. “You have failed me yet again. You were unsuccessful in your attempt to clear the forest of the spiders and to keep the dwarf prisoners at bay. What am I to do?” He turned to face she elf quickly. The king had asked her a question but she knew it was a threat. 

“Do I take it...that I am dismissed...” Tauriel said quietly and Thranduil narrowed his eyes “my king?” She added quickly at the end. Thranduil sighed and looked away.

“No...though your incompetence annoys me to no end you still are skilled in your duty. But to redeem yourself in my good graces I require you to fulfill a side mission for me”

”Your majesty?” Tauriel inquired. 

“The half elf...” Thranduil breathed out, his words almost exasperated. “Bring her to me. Return her to GreenWood” 

A lump arose in Tauriel’s throat. Thranduil’s eyes were dark and held a dangerous emotion within them and the grip around his goblet tightened. “I-if I may inquire—“

“You may not!” Thranduil raised his voice. Tauriel only cringed, but continued in her questioning.

”The half elf...I do not believe she will not leave the company of Thorin Oakenshield, she remains loyal to them”

”Loyal?” Thranduil spat. “Foolishness. She is a lost soul, wandering aimlessly in the world of men, finding her worth in the empty ambitions of a mad dwarf. Betraying her kin by following that...that filth. And concerning her precious company? When they are burned with the flame of their zeal...she will come” Thranduil was now completely facing Tauriel. “Though not without persuasion...”

”My king, I—“

“See to it that you do not fail me, for I will not be so merciful the next time”

”I know not of this half elf, how could I persuade her to join a people she so plainly resents?”

”Do not worry, I am sure you will find a commonality” He said with such venom. His eyes flicked towards the door, Tauriel then began to hear footsteps approaching. “You tell no one of this”

Moments later Legolas walked in, adorned in his patrol attire. 

 

~(End)~ 

 

“God’s damn it all!” Tauriel seethed. Memory of that conversation with her king haunted her and she found herself unable touch the door. Tears welled in her eyes, her mind screamed for her to open the door to see what lay beyond but her body on jerked and recoiled away.

A familiar lump arose in her throat as she sank to her knees, her covered skin meeting the hard floor. Tauriel lowered her hands to the ground and allowed her forehead to make contact with the stone. Her blurred vision stared into the bland rock as tears splattered floor and ran down her cheeks.

“ _Nanyë nyèrinqua, nanyë nyérinque, nanyë nyérinque, nanyë nyérinque...Áni apsenë_!” The red headed she elf was now in a full bow, she sobbed into the cold floor, body shuttering with each choked sob. A crushing feeling of sorrow was all Tauriel could feel and her voice became a strained whisper “Oh (y/n), I have nothing to offer...just know...I would take your place. I would take your sorrows. I would gladly take from you the burden. Just know I would take from you...”

~

“Kili...” A pained expression crossed Tauriel’s face, her body still in a bow. Hours passed, and the sun was due to rise soon. “There was a song..a song he taught me so briefly...” Her voice was breathy and held exhaustion. “Far over...misty mountains cold. We must away...to find our....trees like torches...blazed with light” 

.

.

.

“ **...far over...the misty mountains cold...to dungeons deep....caverns old...we must away ere..break of day....to find our long forgotten gold..the pines were roaring on the height...the winds were moaning in the night...the fire was red, it flaming...spread...the trees like torches blazed with......** _light_ ”

Tauriel raised her head, her eyes puffy and her face stained with salty tears. Slowly she raised a hand and touched the door, an irrational sense of relief that it didn’t burn like a hot iron washing over her. “(Y/n)...” She whispered faintly.

”Forgiveness...can you imagine?” An even fainter one came, slowly the door was pushed open. A cold wind blew past Tauriel and her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark of the half elf’s room.

Her windows were wide open and the cold air of winter made everything rigid. But just beyond the dark trees from the outside world she could see the suns golden brilliance as it rose lighting the dark, star filled sky a brilliant golden color. (Y/n)’s hair gently floated in the cold but lacked its usual vibrance, her skin was a sickly pale against her night gown and she seemed to be holding onto the door knob for support. 

But what made Tauriel’s eyes widen was her smile and kind eyes, it held such warmth and brilliance like the dawn itself. (Y/n) extended a hand and Tauriel took it hesitantly. A warmth filled Tauriel when she took the (h/c) haired girl’s hand, a warmth she had been lost to for so long. 

“I come asking for...something you should not give” Tauriel whispered, now standing, looking into (e/c) eyes. 

“My fair battle hardened lady” (Y/n) ran the back of her hand gently over Tauriel’s cheeks, expelling the trail of tears. “Do not ask for something that is rightfully yours” 

She pulled the elf into a warm embrace.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikerym - Captain  
> nanyë nyérinque - I am sorry  
> Áni apsenë - Forgive me  
> Low key took the words from Hamilton’s “it’s quiet uptown” sorry yall lmao  
> Sorry, pretty boring shitty and short chapter


	10. Old Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, I have blessed you with another shitty chapter!  
> Also, a kind of important-ish announcement. Till Your Last Breath is getting a much needed makeover. That story has been kind of glaring at me every time I log on so I've decided to go through start to finish and edit it completely. Adding things, deleting things, just overall trying to make it more palatable for myself (because I have since then become somewhat of a better writer, I hope!). I've just started and have only revised 8 chapters so far, a work in progress if you will. SO IF YOU CARE ENOUGH RE-READ IT WHEN ITS DONE AND...YEAH

"And then we were captured by the beasts! Thirteen dwarves, a halfling, and an elf stuffed into wool bags awaiting to be eaten. Can you imagine?!" You cried enthusiastically, a wide smile full of warmth and eyes narrowed with laughter. You and Tauriel were strolling through the many inner gardens of the palace, elbows linked together happily. The sun was high in the sky, but still you remained in your nightgown and Tauriel in hers, not caring for the many shocked looks sent your way by aristocrats and servants. Tauriel had much wished for you to tell her of your journey to the Lonely Mountain, from the green hills of Bag End to the Gates of Erebor. Never before had a tale seemed so epic to her.

"It must have been odd, was it not?" She inquired "You being the only female amongst them, and an elf no less"

A giggle escaped your fair lips "One would think. They all had a harder time accepting it than I, though I admit...In the beginning it was quite awkward. Thorin was noticeably more cold to me than the rest, even Bilbo! But I was highly resourceful, so he kept his mouth shut for the most part" You hummed, a sad smile forming. "But Kili, oh I must thank him, he cared not for my race and eagerly earned my friendship through his childish humor. And Fili soon followed, then Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur, Óin, Glóin, Balin, Dwalin, and then  _finally_ Thorin. Bilbo had always been my ally, he was also a sort of outsider."

"Thorin sounds like quite the stick in the mud" Tauriel jested. 

"OH, he was!" You exclaim loudly "More like an entire log! This one time I cannon-balled into lake we were bathing in, completely soaking his face and his clothes on shore, he didn't speak to me for the rest of the night!"

"You bathed with them?!" Her mouth hung agape.

"Quite!" You proclaimed, amused at her expression, "One cares not for their decency in front of good friends, and also being covered in filth I didn't care much for my "sacred" maiden's body"

"Sacred?"

"Yes, Thorin scolded me harshly the first time I joined the company in bathing, saying only my husband should see me naked" The two of you joined in a great laughter, something that had been foreign to you since the battle. Against the vibrant colors of various flowers and vines your skin looked a sickly pale, much unlike your normal healthy (s/c) tone, It had been many moons since you had left the cold isolation of your room. Even walking leisurely in a place of beauty, the dull pain between your legs laughed at you still, earning a wince. 

"Is something the matter?" Tauriel asked, noticing the wince you had tried to play off as a smile. 

"There is a growing pain in my stomach, perhaps it is from the lack of food" What you said held some truth in it, but a darker side of your mind hypothesized it was something much worse than hunger taking its toll. 

"That can be easily fixed." The red head smiled. "Come, let us change, though we may be safe from accusation here I very much doubt we could escape it if we went the kitchens!"

~

You rummaged through your wardrobe, pushing aside the many gowns the king had been providing you of late. Even touching the material, knowing Thranduil had chosen it for you...it only served to make you cringe. Out of the many, you chose the least extravagant one; it was a simple dark green dress that stopped just below your ankles, it's sleeves were comfortably tight and the ends were decorated with a gold pattern, the neck had a similar patter and dipped slightly, but not enough to make you uncomfortable. Next was the small leather piece that went around your waist to show that, yes you were a female, and yes you had curves. As you fidgeted with the straps you consciously decided make it more loose. A knock sounded from your door. 

"Ready?" It was Tauriel. 

"Just about" You called back to her. After the dress was completely on you put on a pair of simple black slippers. You then shuffled over to the full sized mirror, a common looking elleth with (h/s) (h/c) hair and tired (e/c) eyes stared back, yes you did indeed look very common but you found yourself pleased with this. "Coming!" You opened the heavy wooden door to see Tauriel standing outside in her guard uniform, you expected no less. "Must you always make me look like I am overdressed?"

"Every time" She flashed you a cheeky smile. A sharp pain attacked your insides causing your hand to rest upon your stomach for reassurance. 

"Wow..." You panted "I must be quite hungry!"

Tauriel eyed your quivering body "And it is  _just_ hunger?"

"I can't see it being anything else. Trust me, Im fine" You smiled reassuringly. "Now, to the kitchens!"

~

"(Y/n), when I said we were going to the kitchens I meant asking the staff politely for food  _not_ breaking into royal pantry and stealing!" Tauriel whispered angrily. She now stood in front of your knelt down form, hiding you partially and keeping an eye out for anyone who might be approaching. 

"Please! We've earned it and much more!" You reply, fiddling with the lock of the pantry. Though you didn't have your lock picking kit you still had a hairpin. "Plus, I'm an honored guest in these halls, am I not?"

"Not for long if someone sees us! And how do you plan on breaking into the  _royal pantry_ , you might've picked many locks in your time but this is different, this is elvi-!" Tauriel's words were caught in her throat when she heard the sound of the heavy metal door creak open.

"While elvish locks are a bit tricky they always make the same mistake with the crank. It's too tight" You jumped to your feet, a triumphant smile on your face. "Now we feast!" The walls of the royal pantry must've been a mile high; each shelf stock full of old cheeses, breads, ripe plants, spices, sweets, and exotic looking fruits. Your mouth watered with anticipation, possibilities and different flavors danced in your mind only furthering your craving. You made for a large piece of bread and a slab of cheese. "Come on, get in on this!" 

"O Elbereth, help me" Tauriel sighed, following you into the pantry and taking hold of whatever you tossed at her. By the end of your excursion you had managed to empty an entire shelfs worth of food. In both of your arms you carried with you bottles of wine, aged cheeses, and whatever other goods Thranduil kept to himself. "I think we might have over done it..." Tauriel said, peering around the mountain of food in her embrace. 

"Nonsense!" You reassured your friend "No one will notice the lack of food, there's already so much in there!" 

"Alright...if you're sure..."

"Positive!" A victorious smile on your face as the two of you exited the pantry, you kicked the heavy door shut with your foot. "Now...where to? Shall we have a picnic?!" 

" _A Elbereth Gilthoniel, goheno nin_..." Tauriel sighed once again, uttering the same phrase. "Fine, a picnic it is" 

"Yes!" You bounced with glee at your friend giving into your demands. "Come on Tauriel, show me your favorite places!" (E/c) eyes shown with delight, already skipping out of the kitchen. 

"W-wait!" The elleth cried, desperately trying to keep pace with your abnormal speed while also balancing food in her hands. 

~

Tauriel had brought you outside the palace walls to a wooded area where the trees were enormous and ancient, their trunks were wider than any you had ever seen and they grew well over a hundred feet. At the bottom they bore a moss, squishy and comfortable to sit on and the bite of winter didn't seem to penetrate this part of the forest, instead a pleasant breeze blew through. One tree in particular was larger than the rest and sat in a small clearing. That's where you set up for your meal.

"This place is amazing..." You said in awe, looking at the foliage above you sway in delight.

"I would often come here. To train, to read, or to simply watch the sun rise and set" Tauriel explained. The two of you began to set up; laying out a long blanket on the soft moss, cutting up the various fruits and vegetables, slicing thick slabs of bread, laying out a bowl of fresh greens, and pouring each other glasses of wine. Once done you both settled down upon the blanket, eagerly consuming your well earned meal. 

"Let's have a _real_ toast..." You said, pouring more wine into yours and Tauriel's cup and raising it high in the air. Tauriel mirrored your actions. "A toast to Bard the dragon slayer and his family, a toast to the brave men _and women_ of Laketown, a toast to Iron Foot, a toast to the armies of Mirkwood, a toast to true love, a toast to the company, a toast to the prince's Fili and Kili, and a toast...to the true king under the mountain...Thorin Oakenshield!"

"Hear! hear!" Tauriel called. You both downed the glasses of wine, tears welling in your (e/c) eyes and Tauriel's green ones. 

~

You lay sprawled out on the blanket, forearm cast over your eyes as you looked up into the leaf covered sky. Tauriel was propped up against the tree, eyes also cast upwards. "Tauriel..." She hummed as a means to respond, "who is  _elbereth_...?"

" _Elbereth Gilthoniel_ , the great kindler of stars. Most beloved of the Valar" 

"The who?"

"The Valar, the beings who helped create Arda"

"The gods, huh..." You said bitterly "I've had my doubts when it comes to their existence"

"They are real, my friend" Her voice was leveled, but you could hear the shock in it.

"I'll believe it when I see it..."

"You will"

"Is that a threat?" You chuckled.

"Not exactly," She began "eventually we elves will leave the shores of Middle Earth and sail to the Undying Lands...a place where we truly belong. There, in those lands where the trees stay immortal, the Valar rule"

"Leave Middle Earth..." You repeated her words, you knew of the Undying Lands, the very basics albeit but you understood. In all your years of being alive the thought of leaving this place never crossed your mind. To sail across the sees with the elves and to live in such a place for the rest of your immortal life...it had been unthinkable.

"To do that you would need to chose to become a full blooded elf, denying the gift of mortality"

"Seems easy enough..." You say closing your eyes, ready to drift off to sleep but your attempts were interrupted by a voice. 

"I knew I would find you here" 

 _'Gireon'_ You thought, anger already rising.

"Gireon _Heruamin_ " Tauriel stood to her feet quickly and bowed. You remained in your position on the blanket, only moving your arm slightly to see the young lord standing before you. He was dressed casually for the most part; a tunic bearing a family crest, black pants, leather boots, a sheathed sword at his hip, and a simple metal cuff that extended the length of his missing hand.

"You have yet found another way to make yourself infamous,  _elandili_. Breaking into the royal pantry, have you no shame?" The fair haired elf scolded you. Quickly you sat up, eyes widened slightly. 

"They found out it was us?!"

His previous tone faultered "W-well no but-"

"Haha!" You cry, flopping back down "She gets away clean  _again_!"

"But I knew it was you!" He said quickly, face reddening. "Tauriel, I expected more from you..." 

"I'm sorry-" Tauriel began. But you cut her off, you felt no need to apologize.

"Oh put a sock in it, it was just some food" 

"I made the mistake of thinking too highly of you, (Y/n). After your actions in the forest. After his majesty,  _your king_ , was kind enough to take you in-! And this is how you repay him, by stealing! I see now that you have learned nothing this past month"

"Oh please..."

"Unbelievable. I am ashamed of you, even if you are not ashamed of yourself. To rob the one that gave you a home...your inner human shines brightly, my friend"

"It's not like he'll miss this food"

"That is not the point. He is your savior, your king!"

"He is not  _my_  king, he will never by  _my_ king!" You rose to your feet, narrowing your eyes dangerously. 

"Then where is your king?" Gireon snapped back.

 _ **"BURIED IN STONE!!"**_ You screamed, (e/c) orbs wide with rage. The sound echoed from tree to tree causing the birds that rested to fly off in terror. Both Tauriel and Gireon looked taken aback by your display of anger, you even surprised yourself with this sudden outburst. A pounding sensation began to grow inside your head causing whatever wrath you had left to disappear. The world around you began to spin and the very ground beneath you seemed to slip from your feet. Helpless, you fell to your hands and knees.

"(Y/n)!" Tauriel rushed to your side. You gripped the fabric near your stomach as you felt a hideous sensation rise within you. It travelled from deep within your stomach and crawled up your throat. Horror stricken you covered your mouth in fear of what you knew was about to come. What you had earlier eaten was now spewing from your mouth and through the slits of your fingers. 

"By the gods...!" You heard Gireon utter. The constant writhing only continued until every last bit of your meal lay on the ground before you, Tauriel handed you a napkin once it seemed like you were finished. Breathlessly you took it and weakly wiped the stray vomit from your mouth. There was a short moment of silence between the three of you until you again peeled over and expelled watery bile from your body. "We should send for a healer!"

"No, that will take to long. We must bring her there" 

"Enough of your fussing," Your voice was hoarse as you placed both hands on your knees in an attempt to stand. "the wine was probably a bit too old for my half-elven ass..." Once you were finally on two feet the world began to spin again and you fell forward, beautiful (e/c) eyes rolling to the back of your head. You felt strong hands catch you before you made contact with the hard earth. The last thing you saw was the blurred outlines of Tauriel and Gireon's faces hovering above you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dress - https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/415597871842974723  
> Picnic area - https://www.wallpaperflare.com/fantasy-art-forest-wallpaper-183377  
> A Elbereth Gilthoniel, goheno nin - A Elbereth Gilthoniel (elven diety), forgive me  
> Sorry if some of the sindarin translations are a bit inconsistent, I lost the first site I used now I'm kind of bouncing around for different ones.


	11. Ravished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is kind of short

"Is she sick? Was it the food?" Gireon hypothesized frantically, but to whom was a mystery. The ellon paced around the waiting room of the infirmary, the clicking of his boots the only sound in the vacuum that held him and Tauriel captive at the moment. A bead of sweat rolled off of his fair brow and his eyes were wide and unblinking with apprehension. What he had witnessed not but an hour ago was completely unnatural, elves seldom felt the pain of disease. "No...Impossible, the food was meant for his majesty. Was it poisoned? No, also impossible. Can half-elves become ill?" His head snapped towards Tauriel, now expecting an answer to his many questions

"I do not know..." Tauriel replied weakly. The former captain of the guard currently sat in one of the waiting chairs, head in hand and eyes cast towards the floor. 

"Tauriel how are you not concerned?!" Gireon could not keep the outrage from his voice. "She is your best friend, is she not?" Tauriel did not respond, instead she remained in her crooked position. He saw that his efforts to earn some kind of reaction from her was fruitless, but her lack of worry brought him to his own conclusion. "You know what ills her..."

This time the red haired elleth raised her head to meet the gaze of her friend and superior. Now he could see Tauriel fully, her beautiful face was free of color and her eyes seemed sunken.  "I pray that I do not"

~(Meanwhile)~

"You do not seem surprised by my diagnosis" The healer; an older looking elleth with chestnut hair pulled into a high strung ponytail and sharp grey eyes noted while cleaning her hands in a basin of water. 

"Because I am not..." The words were little more than a sigh on your lips. (E/c) eyes were looking out into the world beyond, shut away by the large crystal window that arched as high as the room itself. Inside this particular hospital wing there were about six beds, three against either side of the wall and each lined with untainted white sheets. All beds were unoccupied save for the one you were sitting up in. You were stripped of your dress when you had arrived unconscious; now you adorned a loose, white frock. 

"Most would be delighted upon hearing this..." The healer approached your bed side, wiping her hands clean with a towel. "You on the other hand...is it's father so terrible?"

Your head slowly turned to meet the elleth's steel gaze, your own eyes held a vacancy to them. "You forget yourself"

"Perhaps..." She replied, unaffected by your coldness. "Your body will go through many changes, the sickness that overcame you-it is not abnormal nor will it be the last. I suggest drinking a strong herbal tea when the sensation comes about. You will have to refrain of straining activities; training, excess of office work, heavy lifting, athletics of any kind, and drinking! There will be no drinking-"  

"If I were to do these things?" You interrupted, voice a monotonous droll. 

She narrowed her eyes accusingly, her words just as cold and sharp as her gaze " _I would advise against that_ " You simply nodded and returned to your position of staring out the window. The elleth allowed a vexed sigh to escape her lips and she headed towards the door. She paused and turned to you, the doorknob in her grasp. "Those two who brought you in, they are your friends?" She waited for your response but you gave none. "Would you like them to hear the news?"

The idea danced about in your head that was otherwise vacant of thought. "Tell them and no one else" 

"Very good, my lady. Rest well" The healer bowed and exited the room. 

~(Normal)~

The door to the infirmary creaked open and upon hearing this Tauriel shot up from her sitting position and stood alongside Gireon. The pair held their breath when the healing elleth stepped out and shut the door behind her quietly as not to disturb it's resident. The elleth turned to them and bowed deeply, " _Heruamin_ ,  _Nikerym_ " 

"Former" Tauriel corrected. 

Gireon stepped forward, unable to bear more delay "Well? How is she?!"

"Your friend is fine, rest easy" The healer said, unbothered by his hurried tone. The two let out a breath they didn't know they were restricting. Gireon's shoulders slumped and he raised a hand to wipe is brow clean. "In fact, I come bearing good news; she is pregnant" A silence fell upon them, and in that silence festered a multitude of questions.

"Pregnant...what? By who?" Gireon inquired, still quite dumbfounded.

"I had made assumptions that you would know," The healer replied. "my apologies"

"Pregnant..." Tauriel's mouth hung open and a panic akin to lightning shot through her body. "Is she awake? Can I see her?!"

"You may not," The healer raised a hand as a means to calm her. "she is getting much needed rest. You may speak to her during visiting hours tomorrow" The elleth then walked away, leaving in her wake a stunned Gireon and a horror stricken Tauriel.

~

The sun had set hours ago, you watched it sink into the distance, leaving you in this place; abandoning you to the suffocating quiet of the hospital room. A single golden candle light burned on your night stand, it's glow was the only thing interrupting the darkness. Tears fell from your eyes and onto the pillow, dampening the surface as you lay motionless, noiseless.

 _'How did it come to this...?'_ You thought to yourself, hands attempting to grip the sheets but it was little more than a shaky pull.  _'How did I become so weak?'_ You were interrupted by the hospital door being pushed open gently, for a moment you thought a healer had come to check in on you but that theory was quickly tossed aside when you heard the sound of silk running across the stone floor. " **Get out** " was your response to the intruder, your voice venomous. 

"I am only here to see how you are doing," Thranduil responded deeply, his own voice was genuine. "I was informed that you fell ill"

"Spare me your pity!" You spat, back still facing him. "Who told you? Tauriel?"

"No" He simply stated. 

"You've seen me-you know I am well, now get out!" Much to your dismay you heard his careful footsteps approaching your bed side. The mattress sank in under his weight, you jolted and let out a whimper in both surprise and fear. He rested a hand on your side, perhaps as some way to reassure you but it only made your skin crawl. Thranduil bent down, his starlight like hair tickling your flesh as he did, his lips mere centimeters from your ear.

"I have come for another reason..." His hot breath danced on the back of your neck. In that moment you could feel the blood drain from your face and your heart ceased to beat. "You are with child, aren't you?"

"Gireon..." You seethed, tears again blurring your vision "He was wrong, it was not his secret to tell!"

Thranduil then began to stroke your hair in a loving manner, his long fingers gently running through your (h/c) locks. "He did not tell, nor Tauriel" He said quietly, answering a question that brewed in your mind.  _"I've had you followed since that night"_

"You..." Your hands gripped at the sheets as you began to sit up, your body shook with unsurety. 

"I only did it to ensure your safety, (Y/n), and now I do it for both of you" His hand traveled to your stomach, massaging it slightly. 

"Don't touch me!" Violently you pushed the king's hand away and sprang from your bed, stumbling as you did. But your body was weak and your legs unfaithful, you fell to your knees and managed to just catch your fall with your hands. "Don't you...ever touch me!" You screamed, panting like a mad dog, but your voice lacked all conviction.

He rose from the bed and hurried to your side, "Do not push yourself, you still need rest" Thranduil took you in his arms like he would his bride and began to carry you back to the bed.

"Keep your hands off of me!" You screeched, slapping at his face frantically. "Let me go, you monster!" Thranduil was unfazed by your attempts but this only fueled your anger. Like a wild beast you clawed at his face and exposed neck, you were unrelenting even when he laid you gently on the bed. Beginning to grow annoyed he grabbed your wrists and held them above your head with one strong hand. With his other hand he pushed your legs apart and forced his torso between them. "Get off!" Your back arched naturally as you thrashed about beneath him. 

When you opened your mouth to howl in further protest he slammed his lips into yours and slid his tongue in easily. Thranduil explored every inch with his tongue and forced your own into a grotesque waltz. The kiss was passionate and heated and allowed for no breathing space; soon you found yourself losing air. You attempted to pull away but this only served for him to climb further on top of you making the kiss go even deeper.

A heat pooled between your legs and shot through your body like electricity. His free hand travelled from your thigh up to your breast and began to massage gently, you whimpered into his mouth; pleading, begging...but you weren't sure for what.

Thranduil pulls away, finally releasing you from the kiss, a trail of saliva following him as he did. Your breath is shallow and shaky, beneath him you were a whimpering mess and you could see the pleasure he took from it. The elven king's pupils were dilated and his breaths just as shallow. He freed your bruised wrists now turning his attention to the hospital frock.

Both his hands grasped at the collar and with a forceful tug he ripped the fabric, exposing your supple breasts to the cold air. Thranduil then went to work, pinching the nipple of one and massaging the other. You felt his arousal against your thigh, you could feel it grow harder with each passing moment. 

He then took the nipple in his mouth, playfully biting the sensitive flesh. Thranduil's touch travelled between your thighs and his fingers teased your entrance; you gasped when you felt two slender fingers slide in. Then began his motion, he pumped in and out slowly, curling his fingers to stroke your most sensitive places. You took fistfuls of his beautiful hair and held onto him for dear life as you felt a knot forming deep inside you.

His pace quickened until the lewd noises that your womanhood made against his fingers and the sound of his tongue toying with your breasts was all you could hear. You let out a final call; hips bucking, grip on his hair tightening, (e/c) eyes rolling into the back of your head. You came undone beneath him.

Stars filled your vision as you came down from your euphoric high. When your mind finally cleared and your vision returned you look up to see Thranduil hovering over you naked, hands at either side of your head. His eyes were clouded with lust and desire, he wanted the same release you had. No, he  _needed_ it. And only you would satisfy him.

You peered down to see that your dress was hiked up and his erect man hood exposed before you. When you first laid with him you had not looked and you now wanted to scold yourself for doing so this time. He was... _massive_ -to say the very least. Thranduil possessed both length and girth, the tip already oozing with pre-cum. 

"It will not be painful like last time, but you must relax" He whispered huskily, but his voice was unsteady with desire, then placed both of your legs on his shoulder. "Do not worry, I will be gentle..."  He took himself in hand and positioned himself at your entrance. Despite his words unease set it, and you closed your eyes in apprehension. Thranduil then eased himself into you, stopping himself any time you cried out. Once you fully adjusted to you nodded, giving him permission to move. 

His thrusts were agonizingly slow, each one with him nearly drawing out only to fill you again. Each time hitting your sweet spot, making each breath that left your mouth a strangled moan. You nearly screamed when his thumb circled the budding flesh of your clit, in turn you tightened around his shaft causing him to grunt at the sudden pressure. Thranduil continued this attack until you were sobbing from shear pleasure, whatever left your mouth was an incoherent mess. His thrusts became sloppy and less purposeful, his breath was ragged and his face was dusted with euphoria.

What little self control the elven king had dissolved, his pounding become relentless. Before you, at this moment, he was a complete savage. He took your legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist and began his assault once more. You felt the familiar knot in your stomach again and you could feel his own member growing, preparing for his own undoing. 

Thranduil bent down, forehead connecting with your own, you both moaned in unison together. Your nails dug into the flesh of his back, tearing at the creamy flesh and reddening it with his own blood. The knot untied and you both shared in your release.

~

Thranduil's head rested on your chest, relishing in the warmth you provided him and the gentle stroke of your fingers through his starlit hair. In this moment he felt something he had not in a great time, contentment. Dark thoughts seldom crossed his mind as he lay here with you, your bodies intertwined and a serene look upon your sleeping face. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg why do i write smut, i'm so bad at it


	12. Where Hate, Love, and Pity Dwell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback, y’all

When your eyes peeled open the sun had begun to rise above the towering trees and its light crawled in through the tall crystal windows. Your mind was clouded with exhaustion and it took all your strength to not fall back into a deep slumber. Your hands absentmindedly traveled to your hospital frock, but you were surprised to find yourself in a new one, not torn by the collar or burdened with the smell of sex.

The soft linen sheets were tucked around you lovingly as if your own mother had done so. Your hair, which you thought would be a tangled mess, seemed to be brushed into place. It’s usual (h/c) shine apparent. Slowly you sat up in bed and a numbing throb emitted from your lower region, causing you to wince and bring a hand to your stomach. Only then did you recall last nights deeds.

Thranduil came to you and he took you again. But it was different. The first time he had his way with you it unbearable and painful, and seemed like he himself couldn’t handle the gravity of the situation. But this time, the time last night, he was fully aware of his actions. He wanted you and only you; there were no reservations, not a hint of hesitation. His touch was loving and purposeful. And if you recall correctly, you let him ravish your body. 

A shame filled sigh escaped your still swollen lips and you ran a hand through your (h/s) hair but was stopped short when you felt it get caught on something. With a gentle tug and some fiddling you released your (h/c) locks of whatever had caught it. Annoyed, you looked at your hand to see whatever had caused you pain.

On your index finger was a ring. A large, glittering opal was the centerpiece of this ring, and on either side finely cut diamonds encased it’s beauty. The opal was held by silver and had an elegant curve much like the great trees of the forest. The ring glinted in the golden morning light that seeped into the hospital wing, it had an air of superiority and grace. Two things you lacked greatly. Against your (s/c) the ring’s beauty was highlighted. It was meant for you.

For a moment you were silent, (e/c) simply stared at the opal and the fine jewel simply stared back at you. It mocked you, it was a testament to your new position in this wretchedly beautiful kingdom.

“A fine trinket for a fine whore...” You hummed with utter abhorrence, your words had a proclaiming value to them despite the fact that no one was present to hear it. Whatever spell the opal had cast upon you disapated as you removed the ring from your finger. If you had any energy to spare you might’ve crushed the thing in your hands or cast it out of the window. Instead you simply held it tightly in your hands, as if trying to suffocate it.

Amidst this display of anger you heard the door creak open and you immediately shoved the ring into your pocket. 

“(Y/n), how are you feeling?” It was Tauriel, her pale face stuck out from behind the door. Her words were hesitant and you could see on her face was plain unease. 

You sighed, turning away from her and casting your eyes onto the sheets before you, “I am well, much better than yesterday”

“Good...good” Tauriel stepped into the room, but she still stood near the door. Your eyes flicked over her body quickly, scanning her being and she seemed to shiver under your calculating gaze. She was in her normal guard attire and her fiery hair was brushed into place, she appeared to be the normal Tauriel.

But you knew better; her hands were folded in front as if she was prepared to defend herself, her emerald eyes were widened and unblinking, her skin shared the same complexion as milk, as did many of the elves but this lack of color was from pure nerves, and the poor excuse of a smile she adorned twitched with anticipation. 

“What is it? You look more sickly than I” 

“The healer...” Tauriel began quietly, her gaze sent towards her feet. “she told me that...”

“That I’m pregnant” You deadpanned. Her eyes shot up to meet your unphazed (e/c) ones, she seemed surprised at your lack of emotion. “What’s the point in denying it? It would be foolish to ignore the situation at hand. It’s all pointless” 

“I do not know whether to congratulate you or express my apologies...”

”Do neither,” You said plainly. “I have had enough of both” A silence settled between you and you found yourself staring blankly into each other’s eyes. Tauriel looked away, unable to hold your gaze. “Why must you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Avoid my gaze. If I am to travel down this path, I cannot do this alone”

“How can I look you in the eyes...?”

You only sighed at this, not wanting to continue the conversation because you knew what it would turn into. Another chaotic wave of emotion. No, you were done having those. “How has the world been, I feel like I’ve been trapped in here for a millennia” 

“An age hasn’t passed exactly” Tauriel chuckled. 

“Good, I don’t plan on missing anything” You said while swinging your feet over the side of bed and coming to a stand. 

“What are you doing?” Tauriel rushed to your side. “The healer said you must rest, they have not given you permission to leave yet”

“I don’t care, I have done enough resting, I’m getting out of here” You said, walking past your friend and making your way towards the door. She followed behind your surprisingly quick steps. 

“To where?” Her question made you pause. When you said ‘here’ did you mean the hospital wing or did you mean Mirkwood or could you possibly mean...’ _No’_

“I want to go to my room, there’s something I need there” 

 

~

 

When you and Tauriel had arrived at your chambers your mouth hung agape. When you swung open the heavy wooden door you looked to see that everything was...gone. The many articals of clothing, papers, and random trinkets that were usually tossed about in your room were seldom in place. The room looked as if no one had ever inhabited it, the bed was made perfectly and no evidence that you had once dwelled there was present.

In a panic you made your way to the large dresser and practically ripped open the doors. The weapons from Erebor. Gone. Then you went to the makeup table you never used and tore one of the small cabinets from its body. The oak tree seed from Beorn’s garden. Gone. You felt the sweat forming on your hands and a raggedness come forth in your breath.

The panic was rising quickly and you sprinted to your bed side and ripped the pillows out of their perfect order. Ori’s book. The sketches. The testament to your journey with the company. One of the few things that kept you going in this damned place. **Gone.**

“Lady (Y/n)” A pompous voice snapped you out of your confused state, you turned to see Ruven standing in the door way. He adorned his usual attire of that of a royal messenger, and the ever annoying unreadle look of obedient disintrest present on his face. 

“Ruven?-” Tauriel question, just as confused I was. 

“ _Where is it?_ ” You began, a blinding white anger forming in your chest. “ _Where are my things?_ ”

“Lady (Y/n), I am here to escort you to your new chambers”

“New chambers...?” Tauriel repeated.

“ _Where are they!?”_

Ruven only sighed in mild annoyance, accustomed to rage that he receives from his superiors. “If you would follow me I can show you to your personal belongings” You stowed your anger and narrowed your eyes at the messenger accusingly. Ruven bowed and turned from you and continued down the hall way, you and Tauriel following behind. Ruven lead you both through many twists and turns, ever going further into the stone kingdom. Soon your mind recognized the path he was taking you.

You recognized the grand arches and the statues that stood at either side, you recognized the familiar sound of the rushing river, you even recognized the fine crystal lamps that hung from the ceiling. You had walked this path before. “You have been moved into the royal wing, your chambers are now closer to king’s. Per his request”

“ _Request_...” You seethed “Need he request anything?”

“I suppose not,” Ruven replied, coming to a stop at a grand door. It was pale wood with fine, intricate designs and a writing that you couldn’t quite decipher. He pulled a key from his robes and unlocked the door. With a slight push he opened it and motioned for you to go inside. 

The room was sizable, considerably larger than your previous dwelling. In this new place of living you were gifted with a lofty fire place, a sitting area with lavish furniture, large crystal windows akin to the ones in the king’s chambers, an enormous canopy bed with fine drapes and wine color silks. There were many doors in this room that no doubt lead to many other fine rooms. This place, it was royal. 

“Your items have been properly sorted away, we missed nothing during the move. I assure that your _things_ are all in place” Ruven explained as he walked over to your bed. His hand traveled under one of the pillows and pulled from it Ori’s book, it was in the same place you had left it in your previous bed. 

Without second thought you marched up the small steps that lead to your bed and snatched the book from his hands, you held it close as if it were your child. “ _Get out_ ”

“As you wish, my Lady” Ruven simply bowed and left your new chambers, closing the door as he left. You let out a sigh of relief and fell backwards onto your bed, the book still in your hold. 

“His majesty is very generous” Tauriel said, but her voice was venturing. 

“He only does this so he can keep a closer eye on me” You rolled over on your side, a sadness on your face. “I am still quite tired, I think I might rest for awhile”

Tauriel gave you a weak smile and nodded. “Till then”

Without another word she was gone. Leaving you in your tastefully decorated dungeon to be alone with your thoughts. “ _How can I complain? I did tell her to leave...”_ You thought to yourself. (S/c) fingers danced along the leather surface of the book, feeling the inconsistent smoothness of the cover. You opened to the first page. It was a sketch of Bilbo’s home, the familiar circular door with the glowing mark bring back good memories.

Going through Ori’s book had become a ritual for you, every night you would inspect the great details of his drawings with such vigor, hoping to find something you might’ve missed. But there was always one page, this page stopped you from looking through the rest of the book.

It was a full portrait of Thorin, and in his fine hair the faces of the company were traced out. Your own was smiling, your eyes glittering with the vibrancy you once possessed. This page always stalled you, you always found yourself looking into the charcoal eyes of portrait, getting lost in the many intricate strokes and twists. 

With great difficulty you closed the book, the smell of parchment filling your nose as you did, and slid it under the fine pillows. And with that last movement you slipped into a heavy sleep.

 

~

 

There was a warm sensation on a part of your body, and the warmth drifted from your exposed thigh to your hip. It repeated this stroking motion and a sigh of contempt escaped your lips. The touch travelled between your thigh and gently pushed your legs apart, causing you to assume a position on your back. The material of the frock tickled your skin as it was pulled over your head and discarded to the side, leaving you bare. You felt it stroke your inner thigh slowly, pushing your legs apart even further.  

Your mind was still burdened with the fog of heavy sleep, and your eyes refused to open and your limbs still desired to remain still. The lack of warmth the frock provided became apparent and slowly the fog began to clear. A warmth ghosted your entrance causing you to shiver in surprise.

Slowly you peeled open your eyes, your vision was still blurred from rest, but you did not fail to see a silhouette. It was knelt down before your exposed body. Panic rose within you, sobering your mind, quickly you shot and crawled away until your back hit the bed post. Through the windows you could see night had fallen, but the going fire allowed your eyes to adjust more quickly. There at the end of your bed, appearing in simple garnet robes and a crown of silver, was the Elven king himself. He did not seem surprised by your actions, his eyes clouded with a familiar lust. 

“What are you doing?” Your voice was quivering and your eyes wide with panic. You covered your breasts with your arms and twisted your body to the side as such to attempt to cover yourself. Thranduil did not answer, instead he climbed further up the bed, towards you. He grabbed one of your wrists, pulling you towards him. “Stop it!” With your free hand you smacked him harshly across the face.

His efforts ceased and Thranduil released your wrist, his shoulders seemed to slump and his pale hair covered his face from view. Whilst he did this you grabbed the sheets from beneath you and used them to cover your body. You were still breathless as you stared at him, waiting for an explosion of anger or for him to continue his assault. But nothing came. 

“My...My apologies” Thranduil said in a voice so quiet you almost missed it, it also had a breathless element and it was said a panic, his face still downcast. “I did not...I am sorry, please forgive me...”

Before you was a broken man. Gone was the arrogant Elven king who had attempted to thwart your efforts on your journey to the lonely mountain. Gone was the Elven king who looked upon those beneath him with such disdain and toxic pride. Thranduil’s grand facade he had put on for a thousand lifetimes crumbled before you in this moment. Now what sat just an armlength away was a shell. Broken. Shattered. Destroyed beyond recognition. You could almost pity him.

Slowly he lifted his head and your eyes met. Your breath caught in your throat when you saw his face in its entirety. Thranduil’s perfect, pale visage of beauty was no more. On the left side of his face the flesh was an exposed pink, such wounds were not unfamiliar to you - it was a burn. The exposed flesh traveled towards his mouth, there were stringy muscles where his cheek would be, and the burn continued up towards his eye that was now a milky white.

Without second thought your hand traveled to his face, your warm touch meeting his burnt flesh. Thranduil fell into your touch and raised a hand to rest on your own, but at this action you quickly pulled away. His hand attempted to follow yours as you retreated, but it soon flopped onto the sheets bellow like a dead thing. “I-I am sorry...” He repeated again, his voice ghostly. “I find that...I cannot sleep without you. And every waking moment my thoughts travel to you...”

Your lips were in a deep frown and your brow furrowed with confusion. “Am I expected to forgive you on the notion that you think of me occasionally....?”

“No, I do not ever think I shall have your forgiveness”

“Then why are you telling me this?”

“I wanted you to tell me...” Thranduil’s voice was pleading, “Tell me what spell you put under me; I cannot walk in the gardens without being reminded of your scent, the birds song reminds me of your laughter...I desire your touch, your warmth - I need it. Tell me...what is this feeling, why have you made me so weak?” 

The word instantly popped into your mind, _love._ But you dare not say that, you did not want to entertain the idea. In your eyes Thranduil would not love, he cannot love. It must be some sick infatuation of some sort. “I do not know...” 

He inched forward, causing you to flinch and pull the sheets further around your body. Thranduil paused when he saw your hesitation and ran a hand through his silvery hair, the burn scars disappearing as he did. “I must seem pathetic to you...” His voice has regained some of its powerful baritone, but his previous confession had weakened him greatly. 

You did not respond, all words lost to you.

”If you will not have me I will not take you this night. But may I ask one thing of you?” Thranduil turned to you, his face holding an imposing seriousness.

“...You may” 

“Let me lay with you” 

You looked into his eyes, the pale cerulean orbs of starlight that held no dishonesty or malice. He was being completely genuine and you despised it. You despised how he spoke of you, you despised his need for you, and you especially despised the pity you felt for him in this moment.

”What...?” You began, “You said-“

”You misunderstand...” He sighed, “I said I cannot sleep...and I am simply asking if I may sleep with you”

”Why should I agree?” You narrowed your eyes. “Why should I trust you?”

”I am a king, I am true to my word” Thranduil held your gaze. “In becoming my mistress many doors will be opened to you, _peredhil”_

“I do not care for such things...” 

“Do this for me...and I will see to it that Tauriel is restored to her former glory as captain of the guard” 

You inhaled sharply, eyes widening at the idea. Tauriel...she could be happy again. Genuinely happy. You could see her smile again, the beautiful smile that even made your heart leap. 

Slowly you laid down, your head making contact with the pillows, it’s fine silk welcoming you with its cool surface. Thranduil took this action as silent approval and he made his way towards you. 

Your eyes were fixated on the canopy above you, not desiring to look him in the eyes. You felt the sheets shift as he slipped beneath them and next to you. His cool hand traveled to your waist and gently pulled you closer to him. Once satisfied with the lack of distance his hand played with the sheets that covered your chest. Slowly he pulled it down exposing your breasts, but you did not protest. You already agreed to this, there was no point. 

Thranduil rested his head upon your chest and his hold on you tightened, it was almost suffocating. Like a snake entrapping it’s prey. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors  
> I was listening to the iCarly opening on repeat while writing this  
> Don’t worry Thranduil haters, doooooont worry


	13. Great Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly yall, I fucking hate describing clothing. Like I DREAD it. So if that if the description is a bit shaky for you (it will be, trust me, I AM terrible. I can't do it. Not only can I NOT do it but I WONT) just look at the links provided:  
> Dress - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/76068681189535805  
> Head piece - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/445715694353058339  
> Hair style - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/357473289156209209
> 
> Also on chapter 12 of Till Your Last Breath!

Every day was the same, so much so that they all seemed to mold together. Every day you would wake up in your extravagant chambers to see Thranduil putting on a robe and telling you his plans for the day; how he hated to leave you, the meetings he was forced to attend, what insufferable nobles he had to dine with, and that without fail he would return that night. As promised, Tauriel resumed her former position as captain of the guard and she was happy, more happy than she had been since the great battle. And every day she would visit you and together you would stroll through the royal private gardens, Tauriel would eagerly explain what adventures she had under the great trees and you in turn would entertain her with your own of times passed. 

Every night you would have your evening meal with her in your private quarters, and on some rare occasions the king would require you to dine with him. Every night you made sure to look through Ori's book, always stopping on the same page and always letting the memories overtake your being. Every night Thranduil would come to you and ask to bed you, and every night you denied him under the excuse that it might harm the baby. He never questioned your reasoning, instead he would settle for simple gentle touches and kisses he provided you, but you would never let him go further or let his touch travel near your womanhood. 

 _'The child'_ You would say.  _'Think of the child'_

Every night he would fall asleep next to you, encasing you in his pale limbs with no intent of ever letting go. Each sun rise and sun set and everything inbetween had become routine. Soon an entire month passed right before your eyes and you began to feel just the slightest presence that the baby was growing inside you. A very faint roundness of your otherwise flat stomach had developed. Often you found yourself standing naked in front of the mirror, examining your body. You would look at yourself from a front view, taking note of the feminine curves that your (s/c) skin hugged. Then you would look at yourself from the side, eyeing the subtle jut of your lower abdomen with dissatisfaction. 

Sometimes you talked to it, asked it questions that weren't supposed to be answered. You would be seated on the window seat, looking out into the vast woodlands that were now your home. A hand would be placed on your stomach, as if that would make your voice better heard.

_'Is it right for me to bring you into this world? One so plagued with evil and misgivings?'_

You always waited for a response, knowing completely that you would never get one.

 

~

 

Your fingers absentmindedly traced the toned chest of the elven king as he sat propped up upon the bed post, a hand resting on your waste and another holding a document of some sort. In becoming involved in this sort of relationship with the king you had gained a great deal of influence. Tauriel would often complain about the lack of resources that were being put into training equipment and the pitiful wages the guardian's of the Woodland realm often came away with after a campaign. So you informed Thranduil with this bit of information and he agreed to put more funds into not only the pay and the training equipment, but also the weapons they used while traversing the deadly forest.

You had also convinced him to properly apologize and accommodate to the families that had lost loved ones during the failed mission to the South. The people had begun to sing your praises, the idea and reality of you being the king's mistress was distasteful to them at first but eventually they noticed the good you influenced through him. Unlike the common folk, many of the nobles disliked you. Not only were you a foreign  _peredhel_ with no ties to the land but you were not bound by any of the silly rules they upheld so pompously in court. But you didn't care, you didn't care for any of them. 

"The people of Lake town have settled nicely into Dale," You said, continuing your motion on his chest. "I suppose they will be called the people of Dale now"

"Indeed..." Thranduil answered simply, much too involved in the document before him. 

"I reckon they still need help, they may be a strong people but after such a holocaust I doubt they can do much with what little they have..."

"I have already provided greatly for King Bard, I  _reckon_ he is in debt to me" Thranduil replied, already knowing where the conversation was leading.

"That may be so..." You now propped yourself up on your elbows and a extended a hand to cup cheek, forcing him to face you "but the people need your help, what they have is simply not enough"

Thranduil closed his eyes and sighed in mild frustration, "I'll see what I can do, but I cannot make promises." He then smirked, "Does this please you?"

"For the most part" You breathed out, letting your elbows give way beneath you and allowing your head fall into the silken pillows. 

"While we are requesting things of each other I have an appeal of my own"

"Oh?" You ask, your eyes flicking upwards towards him.

"There is to be a ball-"

" _Another one_?"

"Yes," Thranduil continued, unaffected by your crude manner. "and this one is far more important than the last. We will be receiving emissary's from Lothlórien herself, I have tried very much to convince the lady Galadriel that the Woodland realm and Golden Wood must form an alliance. I have been unable to pursued her but perhaps I can sway the opinions of her ambassadors"

"And how exactly do I play into this scheme of yours?"

"I simply want you there, am I wrong to want so?” He asked. You said nothing, not wanting to delve deeper into such things. “In addition - Tauriel is forbidden from attending this event. I let you sway me otherwise when it has come to lesser things, but not this. Her presence will merely have the emissaries question my rule as king" Thranduil stated cooly, seemingly reading your mind. You could tell by the way his eyes turned steely at the mention of the captain that arguing with him on such a matter would be fruitless. "I trust your lessons in Sindarin have been going well? You will need such a skill for the ball, an elf maiden who does not speak Sindarin is as ridiculous as a dragon that does not breathe fire” Thranduil said, quickly changing the subject. 

" _Aníron gen haded min noer Orodruin_..." You whispered into the pillow, fully aware that he had heard you. 

He only chuckled dryly, " _Maer_ "

  

~

 

Sooner than you would've liked the day had arrived. Preparation had been going on for weeks and with the event tonight the kingdom was restless. Servants ran to and fro fetching wine and all sorts of expensive goods, lady's spent the entire day applying makeup and picking the perfect jewelry to match their dresses, lord's were concocting ways they could extend their assets to other regions, and the king of Mirkwood had shut himself in with the council plotting their next move accordingly. Whilst the chaos was happening inside you and Tauriel were sitting before a small table on a balcony that over looked the golden red leaves, sipping on hot herbal tea. Normally, such an activity would not be appealing to you but you were banned from all training grounds and were forbidden to hold any sort of weaponry. And normally you would disobey but the Elven king had eyes and ears everywhere.

"Tonight is the night of, right?" Tauriel asked, still looking to the world beyond. 

You let out an annoyed sigh, "Do not remind me...I wanted you to come but Thranduil was firmly against it"

"I am sure you will do fine," A small smile played on her pink lips. "none would dare insult you now that you have the favor of the king" 

"Don't say that..." 

"I am sorry,  _mellon_ , but it is true"

Again you sighed, leaning back in your chair and casting your eyes to the darkening skies. Tauriel was right, you were in the king's favor - you were his  _favorite_. An idea that, not long ago, would have repulsed you. And it still does. Every day you would wake up to find new gifts awaiting for you; diamond necklaces, ruby earrings, sapphire pendants, tiaras of silver and gold, emerald rings, the finest silks, clasps of opals, dresses, books - it was too much. Soon your jewelry box turned into a chest, then a closet, then an entire room. These lavish gifts of affection were grotesque in your eyes. You never wore any of the things he got you, the only things you put to use were the books. The tales of the First and Second age, a perfect way to escape your reality. "It may be true but that doesn't mean I want to hear it..."

"Speaking of things you do not want to hear," Tauriel said, coming to a stand "you must get ready"

 

~

 

The maids bustled behind you whilst Tauriel stood in the corner, her back against the wall and one leg carelessly against it as well. She smiled at you through the mirror and you smiled back weakly, your anxiety apparent in the small twitch of your lips. One of the maids began to gently pull on the fabric of your pink-beige dress _(look at the goddamn link)_ , gently placing translucent silk neatly into place. Once the dress was perfect they ushered you over to the makeup table where the painted your lips a rosy pink and daubed sweet smelling oils on your face, occasionally scolding you whenever cringed at their relentless attack. Soon they began raking through your (h/c) locks mercilessly, ripping any knots from existence until it shined like silk.  

Once they had finished practically pulling the hair from your scalp they placed a long head piece of silver, bringing out the (h/c) shine of your hair. The maids then stood back, allowing you to ogle at yourself in the mirror. The beautiful creature that stared back through the glass had high cheek bones, flawless (s/c) skin, full lips, sparkling (e/c) eyes, and (h/s) (h/c) locks that perfectly shaped the intricate design of the face. But the creature's lips were in a straight line, her skin had grown a shade paler, and eyes showing a faint dull. 

" _Law lîn síla sui Ithil, hiril nín"_ One of the maids said, pushing a stray strand of (h/c) hair into its proper place. "you will be the shining jewel of this grand evening"

You only sighed at this, still looking at your reflection "You may go" The maids bowed and said their goodbyes, hurrying out the door to attend to other duties.

"They are right, you look very beautiful (Y/n)" Tauriel said, coming up from behind you and resting a warm hand on your shoulder. "why do you look at your reflection so?"

"This may sound ridiculous but..." You began to pinch the skin of your cheeks and lightly tap the flesh of your full lips, as if you were examining a corpse of some mysterious animal. "sometimes I do not think it is me who is staring back. Perhaps someone has trapped her behind the glass and she can only communicate by mimicking my actions...Why doesn't she simply leave?"

Tauriel squeezed your shoulder gently, forcing you back into reality. "Come now, you're going to be late"

You took a deep breath and let it exhale through your nostrils, "Enough of these ill thoughts," You stood and extended a hand to the captain, a small smile on your face. "Walk with me, Thranduil may have forbidden you to attend but I see no harm in you escorting me" 

Tauriel returned the smile and took your hand with great enthusiasm. "Gladly" 

 

~

 

You had long settled into the crowd of nobles, taking your usual stance near the gargantuan floor-to-ceiling windows that lined the walls of the great hall. Many came to your secluded area to converse with you, fake smiles along with false interest in your life. Asking questions like  _'How fairs the Lady (Y/n)?'_ and  _'Has the king been treating you well?'_ and on occasion _'Does he ever mention me or my family?'_. You returned their inquiries with brisk and polite answers, never too lengthy or too short. Thurinor and Nylian had lost their burning hatred for you, or at least withheld it in an attempt to gain your favor.

Soon the king arrived along with the emissaries from Lórien, they were received with a great ovation. The king gave a rousing speech of the greatness of both Greenwood and Lothlórien, then the dancing began. Oh how you hated such a practice when it came to events like this. You were asked several times and denied each one, you lacked the spirit and energy to engage in the festivities. 

In your hand was a wine glass that you had no intention of drinking and you wore fine dance shoes that you had no intention to put to use. This night was completely unwanted, a despicable deviant in your routine. You resumed your position yet again, eyes cast out into the woodlands that, with the crystal light from within, made the forest appear like a suffocating void. Part of you desired to step into that void, let the night claim you and never be heard from again, but you smothered such a thought. 

"Lady (Y/n), it is a pleasure to finally meet you" An unfamiliar yet soothing voice called to you. You turned to see a fair ellon before you with glowing skin and fair golden locks that were almost white in tone. "I was informed there was a half elf among the guests here whose beauty rivaled that of  _Elbereth_ herself, I must admit I did not believe in such a tale but I see now that I am mistaken. My lady,  _Thîr vain lín darn thûl nín_ " He bowed deeply, taking your hand and kissing it tenderly. 

" _Elbereth_ you say? I believe that is blasphemous" You cocked an eyebrow at this strange ellon. "You seem to be familiar with my name, but I am not familiar with yours..."

"Forgive me, my lady. I am Haldir of Lórien, sent here as an emissary on behalf of _The Lady_ "

"I see, have you been reeled in by the king's scheme yet?"

Haldir chuckled, "No, I fear that this little trap of his will not work"

"Such a shame," You said, sarcasm in your voice. "to think he had put so much effort into this"

"Yes, a shame indeed. But I am under instructions to deny him so"

"Why, may I ask?"

"I would not know, Lady Galadriel's wish is my command"

"Lothlórien, I have heard it is the most beautiful place in all of Middle Earth"

"It is, you should visit, you would be most welcome and I am sure Lady Galadriel would be intrigued to meet you, the  _peredhil_ that slew the last great fire drake"

Your eyes widened at the mention of Smaug, "You know of this?"

"Every being in Middle Earth has heard the tale of the half elf and the human that ended Smaug's reign" Haldir explained, "It is an amazing feet to kill such a powerful servant of evil, especially a dragon. Much akin to Eärendil an Ancalagon" 

You scoffed, familiar with such an epic. "It is nothing like that..."

"People have been worshipped for less. And it is no coincidence that a  _peredhil_ accomplished this, it is said they have strange fates" 

"So I have heard, tell me - are we half elves truly so few in number?"

"Yes, my lady" Haldir was shocked at your ignorance, "There have only been two cases of such a union between elf and men, so one can only wonder"

"I see..." You looked into the burgundy wine, spinning it in your hands gently as your mind travelled to the more than familiar thought of your heritage. Not wanting to spoil the mood you shook such a thought from your head and smiled again at Haldir. "How came you by the tale, does news spread so quickly?"

"It does indeed," Haldir breathed out, "but I had the honor of hearing it from someone who was there. Are you familiar with Legolas, Prince of the Woodland realm?" The color drained from your face and your smile faltered. "Of course you are! How silly of me to ask"

"P-prince Legolas, o-o-of course! What did he say - what-what did he tell you?!" You asked, taking a hasty step towards him. 

"He was traveling North, for what I could not tell you, but he payed us visit during his journey and entranced us with the story of the fall of Smaug. How a bargeman and a beautiful half elf made a last stand in effort to save the people of Lake Town and fired upon the beast. Arrow after arrow they shot until they were upon their last, and with that final stroke the beast died"

"He said all of that...?" Your voice was shaking. 

"All of that and much more, he told us of the strong natured elleth he met trespassing his forest with a company of thirteen dwarves and a halfling. How this particular elleth was admirable for both her rebellious nature and undying will. He said you were brave, bold, bodacious - and five other B's I can't recall the name of..."

The world ceased in this very moment. The dancing elves, the orchestral music, Haldir's kind words, even the beating of your heart slowed to stop and what you were left with was what could only be described as a great epiphany. (E/c) were wide and unblinking, the grip on your wine glass was no longer existent, and your lips parted along with your mind. Memories, thoughts, emotions of rage and joy crashed into your being like the great tides of the Anduin, cleansing your clouded mind - if even for a second

 

~Flash Back~ 

 

"I think you were a bit hard on them," You said, plopping down on the rock he stood next to, overlooking the vast wilderness that lay between you and the Misty mountains. "they were simply poking fun at the halfling"

Thorin eyed you for a second but turned again to the inky, star filled skies. "They chose to  _poke fun_ at something they know nothing of, I was under the impression that you might understand, clearly I am mistaken"

You smiled at your leader, not unfamiliar with his bitterness, "That may be so but they are young, we all were once. A time when orcs were nothing more than a story to frighten us into obeying our mother's wishes" Thorin simply grunted, be it in agreement or to simply acknowledge that you had spoken at all. "Something else troubles you, I see it in your eyes, when you brood your look is pensive - like you are studying whatever scene lay before you in great detail"

"I do not brood..."

"But now," You continued, ignoring his false statement, "you have a look of a someone troubled, as if they cannot focus on a single task - their mind running with thoughts unreadable"

"Must I explain my actions to you?" Thorin asked, but there was no bitterness in his tone.

"No, but I long to hear what troubles you..." You said, looking at him intently, eyes unwavering. Thorin held your gaze, his own striking blue eyes showing how truly vulnerable the wronged dwarf prince was.

He let out a defeated sigh, one heavy with a sadness you had yet to see him in. "I sometimes wonder if this quest is all for naught...True I have much desired to return to the mountain but a voice nags at me...I fear I am bringing you all closer to your doom..."

"Well, there is a possibility that Smaug  _is_ still alive and if that is the case then yes - we will most likely perish..."

Thorin scoffed, a sullen smile upon his face. "Am I supposed to seek comfort in this?"

" _But_..." You cut in quickly, "I knew very much what I was getting myself involved in when I signed that contract, pledging myself to you and the rest of the company"

"Do you speak for the others when you say this?"

"I think I do...Thorin, I do not think you realize how much they admire you - how much _we_ admire you. You are a strong leader that puts faith in those who have so little. Take me as an example, if you will...I was a thief for most of my life, stealing and cheating those who were foolish enough to trust and show kindness to me. I always thought that was the reality of this world, those who throw their lot in with faith will suffer whilst people like myself, who simply looked after themselves, walked upon the down trodden..." Your eyes turned towards the twinkling stars above, "I cannot recall if I have ever had faith in a god...let alone a person...Let this be known, Thorin, I will gladly lay down my life if it means we reclaim your home land"

Thorin's mouth hung agape, his eyes were stretched in shock, but his looked turned sorrowful yet again. "And you will not regret this decision...?"

You stood to your feet and rested a gloved hand on his shoulder, "They will not..." Both of you turned to see the company of Thorin Oakenshield, each rising to their feet as they watched their leader. In each of their eyes was an undying devotion to someone they could follow, their king. "And you know what's even more strange..."

"What would that be, master elf?"

" _I don't think I will either..._ "

 

~End~

 

The glass shattered once it's glittering surface made contact with the stone floor, sending tiny shards of crystal and the blood like liquid in all directions. Rosy lips were agape, (e/c) eyes blazed with the light of a thousands suns as tears poured from them, and a color had returned to your (s/c). Your hands shook along with the unfaithful twigs that were your legs.

"Lady (Y/n), are you alright?!" Haldir proclaimed, unnerved by your sudden action. Slowly you raised your hands to your head, gently clasping the head piece and removing it from your head, once it was removed you simply let it fall to the ground. While you did this Haldir watched, concern etched in his features. You then began removing the rings, bracelets, and the fine diamond necklace that adorned your body. All of it. Tossed onto the ground as if it were dirt. 

Once you had finished Haldir still looked at you, awaiting a response. "I...have to go..."

Without another word, you left the ballroom. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aníron gen haded min noer Orodruin - I want to hurl you into the fires of mount doom  
> Maer - Yes or Good ('Good' in this case)  
> Law lîn síla sui Ithil - your radiance shines like the moon  
> hiril nin - my lady  
> Your face takes my breath away - Thîr vain lín darn thûl nín
> 
> Sorry, this is kinda short. I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors.
> 
> Dress - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/76068681189535805  
> Head piece - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/445715694353058339  
> Hair style - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/357473289156209209


	14. Trace My Steps

You ripped through your many wardrobes and chests, stuffing in whatever you might need into your worn leather adventure pack. Bothering not to pack the fine silks and the even finer pieces of jewelry gifted to you. You were no longer dressed in your ball gown, instead you were dressed in leather pants, boots, a long green hooded tunic, and a leather corset. (H/c) hair was tousled due to the fact that you had wrenched out the braids and small jewels that had once dotted the surface of your (h/s) locks. Your eye's would dart towards the door every so often out of fear that a servant or Thranduil might walk in at any moment, causing your packing pace to quicken. 

In your leather pack you had your favorite books, maps, Ori's sketch book, a few changes of clothes, food, and a rather large pouch of gold coins. You tugged on the leather of your sword belt until it was comfortably fit around your body. In the sheathes you put the two silver blades and a sling held the silver bow gifted to you from Thorin, along with a full quiver was slung around your back.

You guessed the festivities would continue for hours, or possibly days as Tauriel had once said, but the fact that Haldir had seen you in such a state... _'He could've told Thranduil'_ You thought, panic pricking at you. If he did indeed tell and if Thranduil found you amidst your attempt at fleeing...you would never see the light of day again. He'd lock you in this room, allowing no contact with the outside world, you'd become his pet - a caged bird. 

 _'No, never again!'_ Your thoughts were now full of rage, recounting what he had done to you, what he forced you to do, and what your life could become if you decided to stay. Taking a step back you looked at your chambers, clothes were scattered, sheets were ripped off, jewelry thrown carelessly onto the floor. Thranduil was no fool, he would soon understand your intent and you would likely not make it out of the forest. Your eyes traveled to a lantern that sat near your bed; you took it in hand, slightly crushing the glass while you did, and without the slightest bit of hesitation you chucked it at the wine cabinet that sat on the far end of the room. Instantly it was set ablaze, the flames growing wildly and spreading to the curtains, then to the dressed mannequins, and then finally it caught the canopy of the bed. 

You admired the scene for but a moment longer until you dashed out of the room, shutting and locking the door from the out side and chucking the key over a railing and into the abyss like drop below. Then you ran, your feet lightly gracing the stone floor and hardly making a sound, the tunic allowing you to hide well in the shadows and your elven grace making you unheard. 

 

~

 

A gloved fist banged on the door quickly, and it repeated this action when the doors inhabitance did not respond immediately. Your breath was labored from both panic and the trying run, and your (e/c) flicked from left to right to keep watch. From behind the door you could hear nothing so you raised your fist again to knock once more but before you could land your blow the door creaked open.

"Yes...?" Tauriel asked, her voice was heavy with exhaustion despite the fact that her guard uniform was still on. "(Y/n)? What are you doing here, are the festivities over so soon?"

"No" You answered a bit too quickly and a bit too loudly.

She scanned you from head to toe and her eyes narrowed. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm leaving, Tauriel"

"W-what?" Her eyes were wide with betrayal. "Why?"

"I can't stay here, don't ask me to - I've been in his toxic embrace in the damned kingdom for long enough!" 

"But you're with child"

"I don't care! If anything - it should be glad I'm escaping, it would've been doomed to live a life with a father who smothers it and a mother with lifeless eyes. That's what I was, Tauriel, I was lifeless here! I cannot live like this anymore!"

"(Y/n)..." Her eyes travelled to the floor in shame.

"Help me escape!" Upon saying this she met your gaze again. 

"How could I - I am captain of the guard, I have a duty to protect the Woodland realm, and I would be abandoning that duty if I were to do so!"

"You won't be for long, once he learns of my escape his wrath will reach you"

"There is so much for you here, (Y/n), but-"

" _But what?_ Here..." Your voice held an immense bitterness as you turned to look out upon the stone kingdom. Spreading your arms you motioned to a faceless hatred. "Where everyone is disgusted by my presence, where they curse the very ground I walk on - what are we, Tauriel?"

"Traitors..."

"No,  _we're free,_  Tauriel!"You spun around to face her. "And they do not understand that, they never will!" You rose a palmed hand to your chest. "They seek nothing more than to crush that spirit, to rob us of our character - no more!" Tauriel said nothing in reply, her gaze at her feet and her fists clenched. "As a friend I am telling you this as a goodbye, but as your sister in arms, this is a warning. I am leaving Mirkwood...and I have no intention of returning" 

Tauriel looked at you for a moment longer until turning and disappearing into her room. Crestfallen, you stood there for minutes, tears threatening to spill from your eyes. Shaking yourself of this sadness you turned to walk away but were stopped when you felt a hand on your shoulder. Tauriel stood before you; armed with a bow, quiver, daggers, and pack of her own. "Not without me you're not!" 

 

~

 

"Where are we headed?" Tauriel said, following closely behind as the both of you traversed the lower halls of the kingdom. 

"Not a clue but-" You pressed your back against the wall and Tauriel followed suit, hiding yourselves from a servant that passed by completely unaware. Once they had passed you resumed your hidden march. "but I want to see someone"

"Who? Are they here?"

"No"

"Who is it?"

"Bard"

"The king of Dale?! Why ever for?"

"I doubt I'll ever see him again, I also plan on visiting Erebor - I want to say one last goodbye” 

"That is a hefty list, my friend" Tauriel sighed, "It will take great speed and time - and Thranduil might suspect you would go to those places"

"I know, that's why we'll make it quick. After we finish there we head for Rivendell"

"And the list grows heavier!" She hissed. "What makes you think Lord Elrond would house you?"

"He said, on my journey with the dwarves, that a fellow _peredhel_ is welcome anytime...Also" You turned to smirk at her, "I've done this kind of travelling before~"

" _O Elbereth_ " Tauriel sighed again, "We must have the speed of  _Nessa_ if we are to accomplish this, and it also means we will have to pass through Greenwood again! But...with such festivities going on I doubt the King, and his guards no less, will be on high alert"

"Well..." You began, cringing at what you had done. 

"What did you do now...?"

"I may or may not have set fire to my chambers..."

"(Y/n) by the valar!" 

"I know I know! But I needed to erase the evidence and it seemed like a good idea at the time - and I was just so angry. He might think I perished in the fire"

"You? Dying in a measly house fire?"

"Okay...maybe not so believable..."

"That means we must quicken our pace, where are we going anyway?"

"When the company escaped they went to the cellars, maybe we can take the Forest river again"

Tauriel walked beside you now, "Not a good plan, there will be servants there - constantly running in and out with wine for the party"

"Damn!" You cursed, your plans already crumbling. 

"But there are many exits, come!"

 

~

 

You and Tauriel had made it outside of the kingdom, you were now taking your first steps out of Mirkwood. You inhaled the harsh cold delightfully as you traversed the rocky surface near where the river opened into the lake. From where you stood you just barely could see the jagged peaks of Lake Town that were reduced to nothing but ashen rubble, a melancholy sigh escaped your lips as you remembered the city in flames. Pushing it from your mind you turned to Tauriel, a map in hand and laid it on the ground before you.

"We are here," You said pointing at end of the Forest river, "obviously we can't cross without a boat and I doubt many would be coming through here in a long while..."

"That's no good, going around  _Esgaroth_ will take far too long"

"Does the mighty Elven king have any boats at his disposal?" 

"For a time, and I know where to find them-"

"Good, lets go!" You rolled up the map and shoved it into your back. 

"B-but I don't know if they will be of any use! (Y)-(Y/n) wait!"

You jumped off of the rock and made for the tree line. "A boats a boat, Tauriel, come on!"

 

~

 

Luck was on your side, the boats were where Tauriel had remembered them to be. For the most part the vehicles look abandoned and uncared for, but it was elvish and that was enough to reassure you of their quality. With a mighty heave the two of you pushed it into the water, and it seemed to be able to stay afloat. You ran into the water and pulled yourself over the side and then helped Tauriel in as well.  

"Here," You said, tossing her a paddle. "we have a ways to go!"

Tauriel only grunted and began to paddle and you did the same. Soon the two of you were well on your way, making great distance due to the strength between you. Eventually the ruins of Lake Town came into view and Tauriel's straight face sunk into a deep frown and her paddling ceased. You did the same, also eyeing the once lively town of men; the buildings were charred black, the docks that held the houses up were merely black sticks in the water, what was left of any structure creaked under it's own weight, begging to be rid of itself and crash into the water. 

You sighed, leaning against the side of the boat, hands clasped behind your head. "I blame myself - should've known better"

"No one could've have known"

"A damned tapestry did, so did the high council, and so did Thranduil - Hell, even Thorin guessed" Tauriel said nothing in reply and turned her gaze towards the night sky. "Well, we can't have you frowning the whole time, can we?!" You sat up abruptly, causing the boat to shake. Tauriel gripped at the sights frightfully while you smiled, unbothered. Taking in a deep breath you began.

 

 _There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn_  
_beneath an old grey hill,_  
_And there they brew a beer so brown_  
_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_  
_one night to drink his fill._

Tauriel tilted her head as you sang, eyes narrowed in confusion and lips parted. You smiled back at her, (e/c)'s gleaming against the starts. "What are you singing?" She inquired, but you dismissed her question with a wag of a finger and continued in your singing.

 _The ostler has a tipsy cat_  
_that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_  
_And up and down he saws his bow_  
_Now squeaking high, now purring low,_  
_now sawing in the middle._

She attempted to hide the smile that was beginning to form on her pink lips, Tauriel responded to your antics by looking away with a huff. Noticing that you were losing her you came to a wick stand and began to clap and tap your foot. Tauriel looked on as if you were mad but soon gave into your wishes and began to tap her foot to the beat of the song.

  
  
_So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_  
_a jig that would wake the dead:_  
_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_  
_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_  
_‘It’s after three!’ he said!_

 

You bowed deeply, the devilish smirk that had been lost for an age once again appearing on your features. Tauriel clapped at your performance, she now smiled, not bothering to hide it from the world. "Where did you learn that? I do not recognize it as a song of man"

"It's dwarvish," You said simply, taking your seat once again. "learned it on the journey"

"My friend, you are full of surpises" You and Tauriel shared in laughter and resumed to paddling. 

 

~Meanwhile~

 

Thranduil stood smiling, glass of wine in hand and the other comfortably behind his back. At the moment he was having a friendly conversation with one of emissaries from Lórien and Lord Siltral. As far as he was concerned the night was going well, he was convinced he had swayed the opinions of some of the ambassadors and none of the nobles in his court had made a drunken fool of themselves. 

"King Thranduil," Said King turned to see Haldir approaching him. Thranduil wasn't sure if he liked this Haldir, so far he had been the most unwilling to submit to his plan and the emissary desired not to join in the festivities with him. 

Despite Thranduil's unwell feelings for this ellon he smiled, "Ah, Haldir. I have not seen you since the party's commence, do you fair well?" In Haldir's hands was a crown of silver and other fine jewelry, Thranduil recognized it immediately and he felt his heart flare.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, my lords. I am well but I fear the lady (Y/n) is not"

Thranduil attempted to keep his composure, "What ills her?"

"I am not sure but she seemed very upset, so much so that she removed her jewelry and left the ballroom in tears" 

Lord Siltral raised an eyebrow, and his voice was unimpressed. "How very odd"

Thranduil narrowed his eye's at the Lórien emissary, "Did you say anything to upset her...?"

"No, my lord! At least I think I did not...I only mentioned your son and how he told us the tale of the fall of Smaug" 

"Ah, I see," At the mention of his son Thranduil felt a painful throb in his heart. "you must forgive her, she still feels pain for such memories" Thranduil explained to Haldir, trying to convince the marchwarden and himself. 

"I understand, I must say my apologies when I see her next" 

"Bah, elleths," Lord Siltral began, "so emotional and weak. This why they are unfit for war - I'm not sure I entirely agree with them being in the silvan guard either" 

Haldir opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by a frightful screech. "FIRE!" A maid screamed as she ran into the ball, dress burned and face littered with ash. The nobles parted ways as she barreled through them and eventually collapsing on the floor. She coughed, her breath ragged, until she faced the onlookers. "FIRE! - IT'S COMPLETELY OVERTAKEN THE ROYAL WING!!" She screeched. 

Thranduil felt his heart stop and he approached the maid with haste. "Lady (Y/n), did you see lady (Y/n)?!"

The maid panted, tear filled eyes wide with fear. "T-The last I saw she had locked herself in her chambers!" 

Thranduil grimaced, but amongst the pain he felt a small hope. His (Y/n) was strong, she would be alright, he would save her. Thranduil then turned to face the ballroom. "Call the Silvan guard! Lords - follow me!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nessa - one of the valar (gods), known for her speed  
> Kinda short, sorry yall

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this is going to be difficult. I hope I'm realistic with my whole elvish culture thing.  
> (s/c) - skin complexion 
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/01/a5/dd/01a5ddfce8658a38cda2a40e708d4556.jpg - This is kinda the idea I had for your dress.


End file.
